Moments in Berk
by BlackWingedAngel26
Summary: A collection of one-shots involving Hiccup and the gang and my crazy imagination. Rated T
1. VERY IMPORTANT AN

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE DO NOT SKIP:**

**Hello everyone! First of all, thank you all for your kind reviews and all those alerts and favourites! You guys practically bombarded my e-mail account (not that I'm complaining)! Anyway, as you know, my stories: "Hiccup Got The Hiccups" and "Pranking Hiccup" will be in this one-shot collection but I won't take down the ones I've already posted. I just wanted to include them here. They are one-shots after all. Anyway, that's all! I will take in some requests if: 1. If it is a romantic couple one shot or something, I only do Hiccup/Astrid on that. 2. NO intimate/sexual themes please? This is rated T for a reason! 3. If I like your idea, I will take it and dedicate it to you. NOTE: I will take in requests if I run out of ideas. Don't worry though, I'll give you guys a heads up about that much later. anyway, that's all! thank you and enjoy!**

**-BlackWingedAngel26**


	2. Hiccup's Got The Hiccups

**Hello again guys! this story and the next are the ones that I was referring to in the last page. Just to let you know. If you already read this, then you may skip. If not, then read along! If you already read this but still want to read it, then you may do so. Do as you wish! That's all!**

* * *

**Hiccup's Got the Hiccups**

It was another normal day here in Berk. Normal if you consider having dragons as a part of your daily lives. Here we see the people going about their daily routine. We zoom in to see Fishlegs petting Meatlug, Astrid feeding Stormfly, Snotlout being… well, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut bickering with Barf and Belch watching them with boredom in their eyes. Now that we know what most of the teens and their dragons are doing, let's now zoom in to the Haddock household to see what Hiccup is doing.

Here we find the boy still tucked in his bed, which is quite unusual since he is usually a morning person. But then again, the workload he did last night at the forge must really get into him. Said boy rolled in his bed before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He gave a yawn and a brief stretch before glancing at his faithful dragon.

"Morning Tooth—hic!" Hiccup said before covering his mouth. Toothless gave a confused expression at the weird noise his rider made.

"What the—hic!" Hiccup said before he was again interrupted by another hiccup. He groaned before reaching for his prosthetic leg and putting it on as a series of hiccups came out his mouth. Toothless stared at his rider with a confused yet amused expression on his face.

"Great! I just love the irony of my—hic!— name being 'Hiccup'—hic!—and getting the hiccups—hic!—at the same time—hic!" Hiccup said in between his hiccups. Toothless gave a low grumble which resembled to a dragon laugh. Hiccup scowled at his dragon.

"What are you—hic!—laughing about?" Hiccup huffed clearly annoyed before grabbing his vest and making his way down the stairs with Toothless following behind who still had an amused expression on his face.

When they reached down stairs, Hiccup tried his best to cover the fact that he had the hiccups. Especially while his father is still in the house. Just as he was about to get his breakfast, his father appeared suddenly making Hiccup jump.

"Morning, Hiccup." Stoick greeted as he saw his son relax from his little heart attack. He didn't mean to scare the lad.

"Morning dad—hic!" Hiccup said before covering his mouth. He let out a groan before slumping on a chair. Stoick chuckled.

"Well, it looks like you've got the bad case of the hiccups, _Hiccup_." Stoick said emphasizing his name. Hiccup glared at his father.

"Yes, dad, I am perfectly aware—hic!—of the irony of my name—hic!—being 'Hiccup' and having the hiccups as well—hic!" Hiccup groaned again earning another dragon laugh/giggle from Toothless. Hiccup rolled his eyes at his dragon before facing his father who also had an amused expression on his face.

"Dad!" Hiccup groaned before another hiccup made its way out of his mouth. Stoick chuckled before getting a mug and filling it with water before handing it to Hiccup.

"Here. When you were young and had the hiccups, your mother would give you a mug full of water and have you drink it to the very last drop. Then, your hiccups would go away." Stoick said. Hiccup smiled remembering the memory before taking the mug and gulping down the water. When he was done, he waited for a couple of minutes for his hiccups but nothing happened. Hiccup's eyes lit up before facing his father.

"Thanks, dad! Come on, Toothless!" Hiccup said as he raced out the door, Toothless following closely behind.

Hiccup and Toothless strolled through the village and eventually ran into Astrid who was about to take Stormfly out for a flight.

"Morning, Hiccup." Astrid called. Hiccup, still not used to having Astrid close to him, awkwardly waved back.

"Hi… uh hi—uh—hi, Astrid." Hiccup stuttered while rubbing his head. Astrid rolled her eyes while Toothless gave a snort.

"I'm taking Stormfly out for her morning flight. Would you and Toothless like to come along?" Astride asked. Hiccup's eyes lit up.

"Sure."

**-LINEBREAK-**

"WOOHOO!" Hiccup yelled as he and Toothless did an aerial flip. Astrid laughed and mouthed the words show off at him before doing a few impressive tricks of her own.

"Not bad." Hiccup called. Astrid glared at him playfully before letting Stormfly shoot her spikes at them lazily.

"Hey!" Hiccup called. Astrid just smiled sweetly at him before taking off, Hiccup and Toothless following closely behind. Soon, they were racing each other until Hiccup remembered he still had work to do in the forge. He gave a signal to Astrid that he will be going down and landed Toothless.

"Alright, bud, I'll be going to work now. You can go and do… whatever it is you do in you spare time." Toothless gave a soft growl before bounding off towards the cove.

"Morning, Gobber!" Hiccup called as he took off his vest and put on his apron and began sharpening a sword.

"Mornin' Hiccup. About time ye' finally showed up." Gobber said as he began pounding on the axe he was working on.

"Yeah, well, I kind of lost track of time while flying on—hic!" Hiccup said before dropping the sword and covering his mouth. Gobber turned and gave the lad a confused expression.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what, exactly, Gobber?—hic!"

"That! You've got the hiccups, lad!" Gobber said in an amused tone. Hiccup groaned for what felt like the 100th time that day.

"I don't understand. I already—hic!—drank a lot of water—hic!—just like what my mom made me—hic—do when I had the hiccups when I was a little kid. Why did it—hic!—suddenly come back?" Hiccup complained, throwing his arms up in the air like a mad man. Gobber chuckled before proceeding to pound hard on the axe.

"Well lad, you know what I do to get rid of the hiccups?" Gobber asked in between pounds.

"What?"

"I work it off." Gobber stated it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hiccup gave him a confused look. Gobber waved his hammer in front of Hiccup telling him to look at it as he explained.

"I work it off as a distraction. When I'm distracted, I aint gonna think about the hiccups. And soon enough, I will forget all about them thus making them go away." Gobber explained as he turned to face Hiccup who had a thoughtful expression.

"You know what? That—hic!—might actually work. I'll do it." Hiccup said as he grabbed the sword he was sharpening earlier and proceeded to continue his work.

"That's the spirit, lad!" Gobber said. The two worked for a while, with Hiccup making hiccup noises all the while. Soon Gobber had to leave to attend some other matters. Hiccup kept on working determined to distract himself from the hiccups. He didn't notice Astrid making her way towards him. She knocked casually on the doorframe.

"Hey, Hiccup; I bought you something to eat since you missed lunch." She said as she held out the small bag she was carrying. Hiccup took the bag with a grateful smile. He opened his mouth to thank her when a big hiccup came out. He covered his mouth with his hand while a blush was forming on his cheeks. Toothless, who had returned a couple of minutes before Astrid arrived, gave a low, amused grumble. Astrid looked amused as well.

"Hiccup? Do you have the… _hiccups_?" she asked in a teasing manner. Hiccup sighed.

"I know, Astrid. I know for a fact—hic!—that my name is "Hiccup"—hic!—and the irony that I have the hiccups, blah, blah—hic!—blah." Hiccup said as he sat down. Astrid smiled as she leaned on the door frame.

"Well, have you tried drinking a mug of water?" she asked. Hiccup nodded his head.

"Have you tried not to think of it? You know, get distracted or something."

"Yeah, I already did that… hic! Stupid hiccups!" Hiccup grumbled as he kicked a nearby table. Astrid chuckled softly before approaching him and holding out a hand. He accepted it and she helped him up.

"How about you try a different distraction?" Astrid asked. Hiccup cocked his head to the side.

"You know, like riding Toothless! That always relaxes you." She said with one hand on her hip. Hiccup's eyes lit up before he took off his apron and put on his vest. He then took Toothless' saddle and grabbed Astrid's hand and pulled her along.

"Come on!" he said.

**-LINEBREAK-**

Hiccup and Toothless went out flying again, this time though, Hiccup convinced Astrid to tag along. She accepted and here they are, high in the sky with Astrid behind Hiccup on Toothless. All the while, Hiccup's body will be jumping slightly from the hiccups earning him a low grumble from Toothless and a chuckle from Astrid.

"Stupid hiccups." Hiccup grumbled. Astrid giggled and hugged Hiccup from behind. Hiccup jumped slightly from the sudden display of affection but relaxed immediately, a blush forming on his cheeks as well as Astrid's. They stayed in that position for the rest of the flight before they went back to Berk in late afternoon. As soon as Toothless landed, Hiccup dismounted from Toothless and helped Astrid down who just rolled her eyes at him. The two began talking to each other while Toothless went to the other dragons.

::What's wrong with your human?:: Stormfly asked Toothless.

::I don't really know. He keeps making these strange noises which I find amusing though. Your human finds it quite amusing too:: Toothless replied.

::I'm sure he's fine:: Stormfly said.

**BACK WITH ASTRID AND HICCUP**

"I can't believe these stupid—hic!—hiccups still won't go away!" Hiccup said as he sat on the ground. Astrid smiled.

"It's not _that_ bad, Hiccup." Astrid said as she sat beside him. Hiccup snorted.

"Easy for you to—hic!—say. You're not the one who—hic!—has it. I mean, how is this even—hic!—possible? I already had these hiccups for a whole day but—OW! Astrid!" Hiccup complained when the blonde punched him in the arm. "Why did you do that?!"

"That's for rambling." Astrid said simply stated. Hiccup looked at her ridiculously. He started to protest before Astrid grabbed his tunic and kissed him. Hiccup went stiff for a moment before relaxing and kissing back. They pulled away after a while.

"And that's for… everything else." Astrid said, a faint blush still lingering on her cheeks. Hiccup smiled.

"Thanks, Astrid. I—hey! My hiccups are gone! Wait, what if they return?"

"Don't worry. They won't." Astrid said as she got up and dragged Hiccup along with her to the great hall for dinner.

"What makes you so sure?" He asked. Astrid looked at him in the eyes and he immediately shut up.

"Okay, okay. I get it." Hiccup said while shaking his head before catching up with Astrid. He laced his fingers with hers earning him a playful smack on the shoulders but Astrid still held their hands.

_Who knew having the hiccups would be this rewarding_ Hiccup thought to himself as he and Astrid went inside.


	3. Pranking Hiccup

**Pranking Hiccup**

It was another busy day for Hiccup in the forge. It was early in the morning yet here he is, all sweaty and covered in grime. Toothless was outside the forge, lying on the grass even though he still had his saddle on from their flight a while ago. Hiccup wiped sweat from his brow just in time to see Snotlout come in the forge. He saw Hiccup and waved to him with a smile on his face. Hiccup stared at him baffled.

_What the? What happened to Snotlout? He never comes in the forge to see me… much less SMILE and WAVE at ME… _Hiccup thought as he smiled at Snotlout awkwardly.

"Um… hey, Snotlout, not to be rude but… what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked as he wiped his hands on his apron before facing his cousin. "And, what can I do for you, by the way?"

Snotlout smiled at his cousin before punching his arm in a friendly manner, which still made Hiccup lean forward involuntarily.

"Oh nothing, Hiccup. I just wanted to see how my cousin is doing. Don't miss breakfast okay? I and the others will be at the Mead Hall!" Snotlout called as he went out of the forge leaving his cousin with a shocked, confused, and surprised expression on his face. Toothless, who had been watching the whole thing, looked at his rider with his wide, dragon eyes. They exchanged glances before glancing at Snotlout's retreating form and back again.

"What just happened?" Hiccup asked confused before sighing and removing his apron.

"Come on, bud. I'm just going to take a quick shower and then we can get some breakfast." Hiccup said as he and Toothless made their way to Hiccup's house.

**-LINEBREAK-**

"I'm still bothered by Snotlout's behavior a while ago, Toothless." Hiccup said as he and Toothless made their way towards the Mead hall. Toothless gave his rider a gentle nudge on the arm while walking and a soft grunt. Hiccup sighed.

"Yeah, I guess he just… um… ate something that made his… behaviour that way." Hiccup said. Toothless made a low growl and pointed to the direction of the cove.

"Oh, sure, bud. You can go. I'll catch you later for our flight." Hiccup said. Toothless licked Hiccup who gave out a groan before bounding off to the direction of the cove.

Hiccup shook his head before entering the Mead Hall. He scanned the area before falling on the familiar table his friends sat. He grabbed some food before walking over and sat beside Astrid.

"Hey, everyone." Hiccup said as he fiddled with his food. Still oblivious to his friends' strange behaviour.

"Morning, Hiccup." Astrid said sweetly. Hiccup froze mid-bite into his muffin. Since when did Astrid talk _sweetly?_ He glanced at the twins to see them talking normally. Ruffnut was smiling genuinely and Tuffnut was… well, Tuffnut actually looked… _clean_. And also smelled clean.

"Hey, Ruff, could I have some of your muffins? You can take my bread if you want." Tuffnut said as he held out a plate. His sister smiled and they exchanged food.

_What the? They should be arguing by now. Especially for food. They wouldn't just give away their food for each other. And why does Tuffnut look so… clean? _Hiccup thought confused. He turned to see Fishlegs with a smug/annoyed expression on his face. He saw Hiccup look at him before his face turned into a sarcastic one.

"What are you looking at, fishbone?" he said rudely at Hiccup.

"Okay…" Hiccup said taken aback by what Fishlegs had said to him. He glanced at Snotlout who was, for once, not admiring his muscles. He actually had a down to earth look on his face. By the looks on most of his friends, he was scared to glance at Astrid. He slowly turned to her and his eyes nearly bulged out. Astrid had flowers in her headband and along her braid. And the thing that shocked Hiccup most was the fact that she was wearing a dress.

"Whoa! You're… you're…. you're wearing a _dress!_" Hiccup exclaimed as he dropped his muffin and gestured to Astrid who was wearing a blue long sleeved dress that actually suited her.

"Yes, Hiccup. I'm wearing a dress. Why? Is there a problem?" Astrid asked sweetly as she stared at Hiccup with a confused yet cute expression. Hiccup stared at her as if she was crazy.

_She would have made a witty remark at me by now! What in Odin's name is going on? _Hiccup thought as he stared at his friends. He was clearly confused. What happened?

"Um… guys? What happened?" Hiccup asked cautiously. Fishlegs snorted.

"What do you mean, fishbone?"

"I mean, look at yourselves! You're not acting like yourselves at all!" Hiccup said exasperated.

"Hiccup, you need to calm down." Snotlout said as he went to Hiccup and patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, Hiccup. I don't think we are acting strange." Ruffnut said. Hiccup glanced at his friends ridiculously.

"Oh! Look at the time! Snotlout, it's time for our date." Astrid said as she stood up and looped an arm around Snotlout's arm. Snotlout smiled sweetly at her before turning to Hiccup who had a very shocked look.

"We better go. We'll see you later, okay Hiccup?" Snotlout said as he and Astrid began walking out.

"Whoa, wait a minute." Hiccup called out. Astrid and Snotlout stopped and faced Hiccup.

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked.

"You two are…. Dating?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, why? We've been dating for a while now Hiccup, don't you remember?" Astrid said.

"Maybe Hiccup got his head banged from a wall or something." Fishlegs said with a bored expression. Meanwhile, Hiccup was trying his best not to pass out.

"Hiccup, hey, are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out." Tuffnut asked. Hiccup took one good look at his friends before fainting.

**-LINEBREAK-**

When Hiccup woke up, he had a massive headache. He glanced at where Toothless lay to find the dragon missing. He groaned before sitting up and climbing out of bed just when he remembered the events a while ago.

"I have to find Astrid!" Hiccup said to himself as he rushed out of his house and into the plaza. He kept running until he collided with someone.

"Hiccup?" he heard a familiar voice say. He looked up to see Astrid staring at him curiously with her axe in one hand and Stormfly behind her.

"Astrid! You're… you're not wearing a dress!" Hiccup said joyously as he looked at Astrid from head to toe, relieved that she was wearing her usual outfit.

"A dress? Hiccup, why in Odin's name would I wear a dress?" Astrid asked as she eyed Hiccup suspiciously. Hiccup was about to reply when Ruffnut and Tuffnut came into view bickering again along with their dragon.

"Ruffnut! Tuffnut! You're bickering again!" Hiccup said happily. The twins glanced at each other.

"What happened to Hiccup? Did he just bang his head or something?" Ruffnut asked. Hiccup ignored her and glanced at Tuffnut.

"Tuffnut! You're filthy again!" Hiccup exclaimed. Tuffnut stared at him blankly while Astrid tried not to snort.

"I don't know if I should be insulted or relieved by that." Tuffnut said. Ruffnut rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't be insulted because you _are_ filthy." Ruffnut said.

"Well, you are too!" Tuffnut shot back before the two started arguing again with Barf and Belch doing the same with each other.

"I swear them and their dragons are so much alike. Even in appetite!" Fishlegs said as he and Snotlout joined their friends. Hookfang, Meatlug and Toothless following closely behind. Toothless then proceeded to approach his master who in turn petted him.

"Fishlegs! Snotlout! You're back to normal!" Hiccup said. Both Vikings looked at the young boy confused. Astrid then approached Hiccup.

"Hiccup, what exactly are you talking about?" Astrid asked.

"It's just that a while ago, you were all acting out of character! Fishlegs was acting like Snotlout," Hiccup began as he gestured to the bigger Viking.

"Snotlout was acting all, _nice_ to _me._ And wasn't his usual stuck up self."

"Hey!"

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut weren't bickering and were civil with each other. They even shared food and Tuffnut looked clean!" Hiccup said. As the words left his mouth, the twins glanced at each other.

"I can believe at me being clean for once. But sharing food with her?" Tuffnut gestured to his sister. "You must be insane!" Tuffnut said earning him a smack from Ruffnut. Hiccup then turned to Astrid.

"And you," he pointed at her. "You had flowers in your hair! And you were wearing a dress! And…" Hiccup trailed off as he glanced between Astrid and Snotlout.

_Well, they don't look like they're dating… _Hiccup thought.

"And what, Hiccup?" Astrid asked surprisingly calm about the boy's behaviour as she encouraged Hiccup to continue.

"And… you and Snotlout are dating…" Hiccup finished reluctantly, afraid of Astrid's reaction. And sure enough, the blonde beauty's face turned red.

"WHAT?!" Astrid exclaimed at the same time when Snotlout cheered. He the wrapped his arms around Astrid.

"Yes! Pucker up, my sweet!" Snotlout said as he moved to kiss Astrid but never got the chance to. Astrid punched him in the face. Hard. When he retracted his hands from Astrid, she then elbowed him to the ground and dropped the handle of her axe on the place where every guy was vulnerable at.

"You deserve that after you practically pounced on me!" Astrid yelled at the now wheezing Snotlout. Everyone was holding back their laughter; even the dragons would give an occasional snort. Hiccup then cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm glad to know that you too aren't dating." Hiccup said very relieved though he didn't show it much.

"Please! I wouldn't date him even if my life depended on it." Astrid said.

"H-hey!" Snotlout wheezed earning an eye-roll from Astrid.

"What even gave you that idea, Hiccup?" she asked.

"A while ago! When I arrived for breakfast! You guys were already acting like that!" Hiccup said. The twins looked at him confused.

"Uh, Hiccup, you weren't even there at breakfast this morning." Ruffnut pointed.

"What do you mean? I was there!" Hiccup insisted.

"No you weren't. If you were, then Astrid wouldn't have sneaked a muffin or two to bring it over to your house just a minute ago." Ruffnut said slyly earning a hard punch from Astrid. Hiccup blushed as Astrid cleared her throat.

"It must've just been a dream, Hiccup. All the work at the forge must have gotten into you that you dreamed crazy stuff. So tell you what, here are those muffins Ruffnut referred to a while ago. Eat them and after that, why don't you and Toothless join us in our morning flights?" Astrid said as she shooed Hiccup off towards his house. The dragons, however, looked at each other confused. Toothless just rolled his big, dragon eyes. He was a smart dragon. He knew what was going on the entire time. He just didn't interfere because he thought it was amusing.

Hiccup then sighed and nodded. Relieved that he wasn't crazy and that his dream wasn't real. He then thanked Astrid by kissing her cheek, earning a blush from them both before awkwardly shuffling towards his house with Toothless following. Astrid had a smile on her face as she watched the boy go until Ruffnut elbowed her.

"Nice acting! Do you think he bought it?" Ruffnut asked.

"Judging by the look on his face? Yeah, of course." Astrid said.

"Hiccup may be the smartest boy in the village, but he still has a gullible side in him." Fishlegs said. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you guys convinced me to do this with you." She said as Snotlout approached them slightly feeling better.

"Come on, Astrid. Admit it, you had fun." Snotlout said.

"Aside from having to pretend to date you, yeah I guess it was fun. Especially Hiccup's expression." Astrid chuckled. Tuffnut snorted.

"Oh yeah, that was a killer. I almost laughed at that time." He said.

"You were practically rolling on the round laughing when Hiccup passed out." Ruffnut pointed. Tuffnut just rolled his eyes as the teens began walking towards Hiccup's house.

"Do you think Hiccup will figure out that we just pranked him?" Fishlegs asked Astrid who just shrugged. Meanwhile, their dragons shook their heads at their riders' crazy antics towards each other.


	4. Ice Skating

**Ice Skating **

It was winter in Berk. Hiccup's most least favourite season. Sure he loved their traditional Snoggletog but that doesn't stop him from disliking the weather. Poor boy always would always freeze to death because of his lanky figure. And the wind that occasionally blew was NOT helping. He found early mornings and nightfall to be the coldest times. That is why we find the Hero of Berk still fast asleep under the furs of his bed. However, a certain Night Fury had other plans.

Toothless impatiently waited for the familiar movements of his rider every morning when he woke up to come, but alas, there weren't any and he really wanted to go flying RIGHT NOW. So he decided to take matters into his own hands... err… paws.

He pounded the roof hard enough for Hiccup to hear and feel but not hard enough to break it. He kept on pounding until her heard a muffled groan and a thud. Meaning Hiccup rolled over and fell on the floor as he tried to drown out the Night Fury's wake up call. There weren't any movements so he pounded again a little harder until he heard an "ALRIGHT!" from Hiccup and some other human mutterings he couldn't make out. He stopped pounding and snickered as he heard rustling movements and the occasional squeak of Hiccup's prosthetic leg before the boy himself emerged from the house and faced him with his hands crossed on his chest. Toothless always took that as a sign that his rider wasn't pleased. Well, who would be when you get to be woken up so early in the morning in winter by your pet dragon's pounding on the roof?

Toothless jumped using his wings as a parachute and landed on the ground with a thud. He approached Hiccup and looked at him making sure to make his eyes go wide and pleading. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"That's not going to work, Toothless." He said. Toothless made them even wider and even nudged Hiccup's arm gently and purred. Hiccup sighed before scratching him behind the ears.

"Alright. Fine. But please don't wake me up very early Every. Single. Morning." Hiccup complained. Toothless just cocked his head to the side and looked at him. Hiccup just groaned before going inside to grab his saddle and a warm coat.

"You are not going to make this easy for me, are you?" Hiccup said as he got up on Toothless once he strapped him up. The dragon made a happy growl in confirmation making Hiccup snort.

"I thought so. Let's go!" Hiccup said. Toothless didn't need to be told twice. He spread his wing wide before shooting up the sky.

* * *

After their flight, Hiccup and Toothless then proceeded to the forge. "Just because 'ye saved us all doesn't mean I'll be giving 'ye special treatment." Gobber had said a week after the events of the battle with the Red Death. He had returned to being Gobber's apprentice when his leg was fully healed.

Hiccup proceeded to grab the basket of fish in his little room he had left last night. He then dragged it all the way to Toothless who, in turn, began to dig in to his breakfast. Hiccup smiled at the dragon before going inside. He then took off his coat, put on his apron and began to sharpen an axe. He had a couple of requests in sword and axe sharpening, three requests to repair broken swords and a replacement of a bola. He has a LOT of work to do.

"Why can't Gobber help me with these things? He gets to sleep a little later in a cozy bed while I have to pound on metal. I'm his apprentice, not a slave!" Hiccup said to Toothless who just let out a grunt. Hiccup sighed before continuing on his work. He only planned to stay here until breakfast anyway.

After finishing his meal, Toothless then pushed the basket away and proceeded to lie on the ground. Even though covered in snow, he didn't mind. He actually liked the feeling. He listened to the metal clanking and the occasional mutterings of his rider for a while until he detected another presence approaching. He turned his head to see his rider's mate approaching with her axe on one hand and what looked to be a fish in the other. He presumed she was Hiccup's mate by the way they acted around each other. And human mates seemed to do that mouth game with one another. He saw Hiccup and Astrid did it once or twice, so that makes them mates, right?

"Hey there, Toothless. I brought this for you." Astrid said as she handed him the fish before scratching him on the ear. Toothless swallowed the fish before giving her a tooth-less grin. Astrid chuckled.

"Is Hiccup in there?" she asked. And just as the words left her mouth, the sound of metal dropping and a yelp came. Toothless rolled his eyes and looked at Astrid as if to say "Does that answer your question?" she patted his head before proceeding to the entrance of the forge. She leaned on the door frame and watched with an amused expression as Hiccup tried to gather up all the weapons that were on the ground. Hiccup continued muttering oblivious to his new company.

"Well, it looks like someone's grumpy." Astrid said causing a surprised gasp escape Hiccup. He glanced up at her before blushing a light shade of pink.

"Astrid! Hi, uh Astrid. Hi, uh… yeah, h-hi Astrid." Hiccup stuttered. He wanted to mentally smack himself at how stupid he sound. "So, uh, what are you doing here? Not that I mind that you're here though." He continued. Toothless gave an amused snort before Hiccup muttered something along the lines of "stupid reptile" making Astrid laugh.

"Is it wrong to visit you this morning?" she asked. Hiccup gave her one of his famous sarcastic looks making Astrid chuckle.

"Alright. I needed my axe sharpened—" as she said those words, Hiccup groaned and slumped on the ground. "Or, maybe not. What's wrong, Hiccup?" she asked as she kneeled down in front of him. He blushed at the attention.

"I'm sorry, Astrid. It's just that, Gobber kept me up until very late these last nights and Toothless kept waking me up very early in the morning so I'm kind of low on energy. Plus this time of the year is kind of annoying for me." Hiccup said.

"What's so annoying about winter?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know. It's just that, it's very cold—"

"Because that's the purpose of winter."

"I know that! But being all, well, _Hiccup_, my _lanky_ form doesn't provide me much warmth during this time of the year." He said. Astrid nodded finally understanding before standing up, taking Hiccup's coat from where it hung and tossed it to him.

"Come on. Let's go to the Mead Hall. It's nice and warm there." She said. Hiccup grinned before tossing his apron and proceeded out the forge.

* * *

Hiccup watched as Toothless jumped up and down on the snow covered ground of the cove. After breakfast, he was about to make his way back to the forge before Toothless insisted that they go here. Hiccup was reluctant at first until Toothless pulled off his wide eyed trick he knew Hiccup couldn't resist. And just as he expected, it worked. And now, here they are. Hiccup sitting on a rock sketching while Toothless played about.

Toothless then approached Hiccup and began to tug on his coat urging him to come and play with him.

"Eh, why not?" Hiccup said as he patted Toothless' head and stood up. They chased each other around for a while until Toothless began to slide over the frozen lake not realizing they ended up there. Hiccup slid too but this time, he didn't fall flat on his face like he used too. Instead, he glided around the ice on his prosthetic leg with his other foot held up until he came to a stop next to his dragon. They glanced at each other.

"Whoa, did you… did you see that?" Hiccup asked. Stunned by the fact that he glided across the lake without falling on his face. The Night Fury just gave him a nod. Hiccup then had an idea.

"Hey bud; can you give me a gentle push?" Hiccup asked. Toothless then push Hiccup with his paw a little hard making Hiccup glide across the lake again in a faster rate before he fell on his face.

"I said _gentle!_" He called out to Toothless who just gave a low grumble which resembled into a dragon laugh. Hiccup the proceeded to get up making sure his prosthetic wouldn't slip. He then scanned the lake again before attempting to start gliding on his own.

"I have to make something for my feet so that I can slide across the ice." Hiccup said to himself as he glanced at his foot and prosthetic.

**-LINEBREAK-**

The next morning after going about his daily routine, Hiccup and Toothless went to the cove to try out Hiccup's new invention which he called "Skates" he spent all afternoon and most of the night yesterday to come up with it. He formed the leather covering into some sort of shoe with a long piece of metal underneath it. He only made one because he figured that his prosthetic would work just fine. He took off his boot and slipped on his new invention. It felt warm and a little weird at first but nonetheless, okay.

He proceeded to approach the lake. He took a deep breath and stepped on the ice. He waited for himself to trip or something but nothing happened. He took it as a good sign. He then tried to push himself forward with his good foot. He managed to slide a few feet across the ice. He smiled before pushing his prosthetic forward, then the other until he was moving in a slow pace across the ice. Sure, he fell a few times but he still made progress. The next few days were like this until one day as he was already getting the hang of "skating" as he called it; someone had managed to find out what he was doing.

"Hiccup? What in Odin's name are you doing?" a voice called. Hiccup turned to see Astrid standing at the entrance of the cove arms crossed. She was wearing a coat and had her trusty axe in one hand. Despite being caught red-handed, he still flashed Astrid a toothy grin.

"Hey, Astrid! I'm skating!" Hiccup called as he slid across the ice with ease now. Astrid just looked at him stunned. She then slowly approached Toothless who was watching Hiccup lazily from the ground. She came to a stop beside him and glanced at him.

"Do you have any idea on what he's doing?" Astrid asked as she pointed to Hiccup still gliding around while laughing. He seemed to be having fun. Toothless looked at her before taking a deep breath and said:

"Well, it was just the other day that Hiccup and I were playing around until I managed to slide through this frozen liquid which you humans call 'ice'. After me, Hiccup came sliding as well but not falling on his behind. He seemed to form a strange idea in that head of his because he then asked me to push him gently. And I did! Although he fell on his face, but I pushed him gently, okay? Anyway, Hiccup spent all of afternoon and most of the night coming up with a crazy new invention which he called "Skates" well, it's more of a "skate" because he only made one. After that, we come here every day so that he could practice "skating". I'm okay with that as long as we still get to fly. He even offered to make me some of those but I declined. I just don't imagine myself sliding down that ice like a lunatic. Do you get what I'm saying?" he finished as he looked up at Astrid expectantly.

But of course, Astrid didn't understand his grumbles and those weird noises he made. So she just shook her head politely and scratched his head.

"Toothless, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Toothless gave her a look which seemed to say "of course you don't. I feel like an idiot." Astrid chuckled softly which was then interrupted by Hiccup falling flat on his butt.

"Hiccup! Are you okay?" Astrid asked as she approached the edge of the ice.

"Yeah I'm fine!" he called back as he got up and began skating again. Astrid looked at Toothless. The dragon urged her to watch Hiccup more closely. With a sigh, she did. She watched him slide around doing an occasional circle and sometimes going fast before skidding to a stop. As she observed, she can see clearly that he was having so much fun. His face was lit up and free and not its usual sarcastic self when they were all hanging out. She then watched his feet… err… foot. It did looked kind of fun.

Finally, Hiccup noticed that he had enough and that Astrid was waiting for him so he skated towards her and skidded to a stop until he was right in front of her. Their faces inches apart. Until she smirked.

"Having fun now, are we?" she remarked. Hiccup just grinned before hobbling off towards Toothless who was playing with his boot. He snatched it up before leaning on a boulder and taking of his skate.

"Yeah. Who knew sliding on ice would be fun!" he said enthusiastically as he slipped his boot into place before facing Astrid.

"Yeah, who knew?" she inquired crossing her arms. Hiccup groaned.

"You must think I'm some sort of a lunatic right now, aren't you?" he asked. Astrid's face softened. After all, he was just experimenting with ways on how to have fun in his least favourite season. Although it was really weird.

"No. Not at all. You're having fun and that's what counts. So, how in the world did you… um… _invent_ this… _activity_?" she asked. Hiccup's face then lit up and he began to tell her everything. When he was done Astrid looked at him impressed.

"And you were able to make all this up simply by just accidentally sliding across the frozen lake without falling on your butt?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Wow."

"I know right? Hey, you want to try it? It's really fun and easy I swear."

"I-I don't know, Hiccup. I mean, I don't think it's exactly my thing and plus I don't have any of those." She said as she pointed towards his skate.

"I can make a pair for you! Come on, Astrid. Please? How would you know if it is your thing or not if you won't try it?" Hiccup asked. When Astrid still didn't look convinced, he smirked.

"Well then, I guess you're too chicken to even try it." He said as he shook his head in mock shame.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm just saying that, maybe this time, I'm finally better at something than you other than dragon training."

"That's not even considered as 'something', Hiccup." She said as she smirked. Hiccup just shrugged.

"But it could be." He said.

"…"

"Astrid?"

"…"

"A-Astrid? You're quiet."

"Alright…" she finally said.

"Excuse me?" Hiccup said. Astrid looked at him.

"I said alright. I'll _try_ to learn how to… um…"

"Skate?" he offered.

"Yeah whatever you call that thing." She finished. Toothless gave a dragon laugh in the background.

"Oh shut up you overgrown lizard. Let me see you try to slide around the ice in a fancy way." Hiccup remarked. The dragon just rolled his eyes. Hiccup then turned to Astrid with an eager grin.

"Great! I'll meet you here same time tomorrow." He said. The blonde rolled her eyes before punching him on his skinny arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That's for attempting to taunt me… lamely I might add." She said.

"But it did work, didn't it?" he said smirking which earned him another punch on the shoulder.

"What was _that _for?" he whined.

"For being cocky." She stated simply. The dragon tamer just rolled his eyes and was about to say a witty remark when Astrid grabbed a hold of his tunic and kissed him full on the lips. It was a little longer than the kiss she gave him in the Thawfest games when he "lost" to the "better viking" but he wasn't complaining. He shakily placed his arms on her waist lightly. When he received no violent reaction from the girl, he tightened his hold just a bit. After that, Astrid pulled away leaving Hiccup with a dazed look on his face.

"N-now, what w-was _that_ for?" he asked still dazed. Astrid chuckled as she shoved him in a friendly manner.

"For being… well _you._" She said. Making Hiccup blush a good shade of red.

* * *

Never in Astrid's life did she think that she would have Hiccup teach her _anything._ It all had been the other way around! But here she was clinging unto Hiccup's arms as he guided her through the ice in slow circles. His ever faithful Night Fury was watching them with curious eyes. He wasn't particularly interested in the activity; he was interested in when Astrid would finally fall on her behind. Stormfly, Astrid's Deadly Nadder was also watching alongside Toothless, curious to what her rider and her mate were doing now.

Hiccup patiently guided her through the ice in a slow pace. When he would slightly let go, she would tighten her hold. It was understandable. It was her first time to do this. She hadn't even thought such thing could be done. But somehow, Hiccup liked watching her try to learn. Her determined expression made her look, dare he say it, _cute._

"Astrid, you won't learn if you don't let go of me." Hiccup said in a manner that a mother would to her child as it learned how to walk. Astrid tried to let go a little but tightened her hold again once she felt her balance would betray her.

"If I let go, I will fall on my butt." She said.

"That's a part of learning, Astrid. Sometimes you have to fail in order to succeed. Here, if it helps, I will just hold out my arms and you be the one to let go. And try to focus your balance. Just like standing on solid ground. If you fall I'll catch you, don't worry." Hiccup said as he held out his arms. Astrid looked down on her feet before taking a deep breath and facing Hiccup again who had an encouraging smile on his face.

"I won't fall…" she muttered as she slowly began to let go.

"I know." Hiccup said as Astrid let go completely. She slowly began to stand up straight. And before she knew it she was able to stand on her own.

"I did it!" she said with a smile. Hiccup beamed.

"Now try sliding your right foot forward slowly and then the other." Astrid did as she was told. She managed to slide three inches towards Hiccup before she lost balance and fell backwards on her butt. She gave a puff before brushing the hair out of her face annoyed.

"What happened to 'catching' me when I fall?" she said bitterly. Hiccup smiled apologetically and held out a hand.

"I'm sorry. Here let me help you." He said as he pulled Astrid unto her feet and proceeded to her side where he held her waist in one arm and held her left and in the other. This earned a blush from the two but they shook it off.

"Now, I'm going to move my feet and try to copy the movements. Don't worry, I got you." He said. Astrid nodded as they began to slide through the lake again. All the time, Astrid copied the movements Hiccup's feet made. After a while of skating in silence and an occasional encouraging word from Hiccup, Astrid finally got the hang of skating without looking at her own feet. Instead she now looked forward. Hiccup still guided her though.

The following days have been more like this. Astrid had fallen on her behind more than once now but she was fine with it. After all, it was all part of the experience. Hiccup still continued to guide her but this time; they only held hands as they skate. Until one day Astrid finally summed up the courage to skate by herself.

"Just imagine you're still holding my hand while you skate." Hiccup had said to her. And she did. And voila! She was skating without any help.

"Hiccup! Look! I finally got the hang of it!" she called happily as she glided through the ice with ease. Hiccup laughed and joined her.

"Of course you finally got the hang of it. You're _Astrid_." He said cheerfully. Astrid approached him before skidding to a stop and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

* * *

The next few days were spent skating every late afternoon. Hiccup and Astrid even taught their other friends how to skate on a frozen like in another spot in the forest. Hiccup and Astrid only went to the cove to skate if they wanted some alone time with each other. Soon they were all skating and laughing and just having fun. Of course there were violence courtesy of the twins and Snotlout, but all in all they had a wonderful time.

Soon, the villagers of Berk began to watch the teens play their silly game. And soon after that, children began asking Hiccup or Astrid or any of the teens for that manner to teach them how to skate. Hiccup was at the forge the entire weekend prior to that making skates for the children who wanted to skate. Even Gobber took a liking and asked Hiccup for lessons.

Winter ending was what Hiccup had been waiting for since it all started. But now, he was kind of sad that he won't get to skate with his friends until the next Snoggletog. Who knew that he grew to actually _like _winter? And it all took one glide through the ice to do just that.


	5. Awkward

**Awkward**

Astrid Hofferson never dubbed the chief's son as someone who would cuss. He was just too… well, _Hiccup_ to do that sort of thing. Especially to dragons. Sure, she could imagine some little kid younger than her cuss, heck she could even imagine _Fishlegs_ cuss. But Hiccup? _Her_ Hiccup? That's an entirely different story.

It all started as she and the rest of her fellow dragon riders were on their way to the academy. Hiccup was already there because he said he needed to prepare the arena for their new activity today. It was something along the lines of "bonding time" and "a healthy completion".

The teens chatted as they walked towards the arena that had once been used for training in killing dragons. Once they entered though, they couldn't believe their ears at what they heard.

"Will you stop this damned nonsense you overgrown goddamned lizards!"

The teens of Berk froze in their tracks once they recognized who that voice belonged to. Astrid glanced around. There were barrels scattered on the floor. Some were lit up in flames. Their score board lay on the ground in pieces. She could recognize some of Stormfly's spikes were on the walls and various places looked like they were burned. And lastly, Hiccup's precious notebook was on the ground slightly burned. Well, at least it was still intact.

Astrid then turned to see Hiccup, with his back faced to them, who was glaring intensely at all their dragons. Including Toothless. Speaking of the dragons, it looks as if they had gotten into a big fight leaving poor Hiccup to deal with them. Toothless and Stormfly were on one side glaring and growling at Hookfang and Barf and Belch who were on the other with the same expressions. Meanwhile, Meatlug lay lazily behind Hiccup on a pile of rocks Hiccup had prepared before the fight broke out. She glanced at her friends to see their shocked expressions. She was about to say something when Hiccup shouted again.

"You all maybe matured dragons but you're all behaving as if you're hatchlings! If I see you fight with each other or with any dragon on Berk for that matter I will personally lock you up in here for three days with your wings wrapped tightly around your bodies! I've worked so hard on this damned notebook and all you do is knock it out of my hand and burn its few pages. Well guess what, I don't care if you're dragons but I want this place cleaned up NOW! And I mean ALL of you, clean up RIGHT NOW!" Hiccup's voice boomed.

All of the dragons scrambled, terrified. Nothing's more worse then an angry Viking. They all picked up the barrels and set them in their proper positions. The pieces of their broken scoreboard were swept to the side by Toothless' tail. Once everything was in order the dragons all lined up in front of Hiccup with their heads down. Suddenly, Toothless' ears perked up and he looked up to see Astrid and the rest of the teens standing there with their mouths agape. The Night Fury whined softly in Hiccup's direction. The young Viking turned to him with a scowl. Toothless motioned his head towards the other Vikings. Hiccup sighed and turned towards his friends. He then ran a hand through his hair before speaking.

"How long have you all been standing there?" he asked.

"Long enough." Astrid said which sounded more like a question.

"Did you…err… hear all those things I said?" Hiccup asked. All the teens nodded. he sighed again.

"You probably won't let me live this down, will you?"

"Yeah pretty much." Snotlout said. They were all silent for a few moments before Tuffnut spoke

"Whoa, remind me not to get on your bad side, Hiccup." He said as he glanced at the still quiet dragons. Hiccup snorted.

"Yeah, I'll try to remember that." He said sarcastically. He then awkwardly motioned for his friends to go to their respective places. Once everything was settled, Hiccup walked up front to were the dragons still were.

"I'll all forgive you this time. But the next time any of you will pull of a stunt like that, I mean what I said a while ago." He said. The dragons all gave their grumbles before going to their respective riders. Toothless approached Hiccup with wide, pleading eyes before gently nudging him. The boy sighed before scratching his dragon behind the ears. He then turned to his friends.

"So, our lesson for today is…"

_Yep, she definitely has to get to know Hiccup more. Well, at least this side of him, to be more specific._ Astrid thought to herself as Hiccup continued on with the lesson as if nothing happened.


	6. Drunk

**Hey people, aliens and hobos who might happen to read this story too. Thank you for the constant support! Now this installment is a little… um different. They're probably all in between ages sixteen-seventeen here. So yeah, that's all I wanted to say…. Oh! wait! please read my Author's note in the end! please! Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

**Drunk**

"HIII, HICCUP!" that's all it took for Hiccup to all but spit out his drink. He glanced slack jawed to Astrid who was giggling while approaching him, her hips swaying all the while. Hiccup was trying his best not to hyperventilate.

Astrid's shoulder pads were long gone, even her spiked skirt. What was left of her outfit was her green striped top, a brown fur skirt, leggings and her boots. Her hair was out of its braid and was flowing freely down her back and shoulders. When she reached Hiccup, she giggled and pulled him up from his seat.

"Come on, Hiccup, let's dance!" she cried as she began to drag Hiccup to where most of the Vikings were dancing. It was Astrid's sixteenth birthday and they were all celebrating.

"Whoa there, Astrid. What happened?" Hiccup asked as he held Astrid so she wouldn't tip over. Astrid hiccup before answering.

"Well…. Ruff and I—"

"Hiccup! Astrid!" Tuffnut called as he dragged a semi-conscious Ruffnut over to them. And like Astrid, she was a mess. Her hair was out of her braid, her clothes were crumpled up and messy and her helmet was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, hey there, Tuff. What happened to Ruffnut?" Hiccup asked as he tried to steady Astrid with both of his arms.

"Well, she and Astrid played a game that involved drinking mead. And lots of it. She's as drunk as Astrid over there." Tuffnut said as he steadied his sister.

"Tuffnut! I wanna ride the pony…." Ruffnut slurred as she hiccupped. Her twin sighed before he began to drag her.

"Whoa! Where are we going?! The party's not finished yet! I still have to kick Astrid's butt at our little drinking game!" Ruffnut whined. She then took a glance at Hiccup and stared at him seductively.

"Hey, Hiccup. I didn't know you looked handsome in low light." Ruffnut said as she broke free of Tuffnut's grasp and began to slowly make her way over to Hiccup. The teen blushed as he still held a tipsy Astrid. Said girl apparently heard what Ruffnut said and now stood in front of Hiccup.

"Hey, back off, sister. You're not getting cozy with him." Astrid slurred as she came face to face with Ruffnut. But before a cat fight could break out, Hiccup and Tuffnut broke up the two.

"Okay, we are going home. You are absolutely being a butt-elf right now." Tuffnut said as he began to drag his sister away.

"You know what, Tuff? You're a good brother. Please don't leave me yet by getting married. We still need to stick together… you still… need to look… after… me…" Ruffnut trailed off as she began to drift off to sleep whilst Tuffnut dragging her. Her twin visibly froze before he turned to his sister. He smiled a rare smile before picking her up bridal style and facing a bewildered Hiccup.

"Yeah, she's definitely drunk. I'm just gonna take her home." He said with a bored tone although he still had a smile lingering on his face. Hiccup saluted him before he exited the Mead Hall. Astrid then hiccupped reminding Hiccup that she was still there.

"Hiccup, why are you so blurry?" she asked as she moved to feel his face. Hiccup blushed before getting a hold of her hands and keeping her steady. He then turned to the Vikings that were still there.

"Alright everyone. The birthday girl's going to turn in already. I'm afraid if she doesn't, she would end up sleeping here and it's not going to be pretty. So, that's that. Good night to all. Say something, Astrid." Hiccup said as he gently nudged her whilst dragging her to the entrance.

"Why is the room so blurry?" Astrid slurred.

"Yeah, she means good night. So yeah, bye!" Hiccup rushed before he opened the door, went out dragging the semi-conscious blonde with him before shutting it. He then began the difficult task of walking her back to her house without her falling over.

"Hiccup! Why did we leave so early! The party's not over yet!" Astrid whined. Hiccup grunted as Astrid managed to get ten times heavier than her normal weight when she was drunk. Or it was just the fact that he still can't support her weight because he was still a _Hiccup_ and his prosthetic wasn't helping.

"Astrid, you're drunk already. You had too much mead. You need to go home and rest because tomorrow, you won't likely be enjoying the headache you will get." He said as he steadied her again.

"But I'm feeling fine! And stop trying… to help me… like I'm some sort of a drunk… I can… take care of myself!" Astrid slurred as she broke free of Hiccup's grasp and started walking towards her house. At least, she attempted to because she was now going the wrong way. Hiccup watched half amused and half frustrated. Amused, because he has never seen Astrid drunk on mead before, and to admit, it was kind of funny. Frustrated, because he didn't know how to get her home if she was still as stubborn as always. Even when she was drunk.

When Astrid tripped and fell on the ground face first was when Hiccup snapped out of his thoughts. He rushed to her side and flipped her over. He held her head on his lap before examining her face for any bruises. Thankfully, there were none. He then glanced at her face again. This time, more admiring. Her eyes were half lidded and her lips were pursed. She looked so beautiful right now in low light. He wanted nothing more but to kiss her. But he figured it was best for her to be home first before any of that would occur.

Astrid then moaned and brought her hands to her forehead. She rubbed it a few times before she opened her eyes and looked at Hiccup. Said boy smirked down at her.

"I told you. You need help getting home. But you wouldn't listen." He said.

"Hiccup? Whoa, what happened? Why is everything spinning?" Astrid groaned as she closed her eyes. Hiccup sighed.

"Look, we need to get you home. You had too much mead at the party and you kind of hit your head when you tripped. And thank gods that snapped you out of your drunken state. Anyway, you and I both know that I can't carry you back home so we need to stand up. Just lean in to me." He said. Astrid nodded slightly before she and Hiccup began to sowly stand up. Once they were, she leaned unto him heavily which almost made him fall to the ground.

After a few moments, they finally reached the Hofferson household. Astrid's parents were still at the party so Hiccup kicked the door open and managed to drag Astrid up to her room. With her directions of course. When they got there, he laid her on her bed before taking of her boots and placing her blanket on her. He then bent down and kissed her forehead. He was about to leave when Astrid's raspy voice spoke.

"Hiccup?"

"Yes?" he asked as he glanced back.

"Thanks…" she said. "For everything…"

"You're welcome. Happy birthday." He whispered as he closed the door.

* * *

**Well, this is not exactly my best work as you can see…. But I promise, it will be better in the next chapters. In the meantime, I have something to ask you… as I was searching the web about HTTYD; I manage to come across this image on DreamWorks wiki. It was in the article of How To Train You Dragon 2. And I actually screamed! It was an older version of Hiccup and Astrid. I don't know if it is true but I wish it was. Anyway, the link cant be posted because stupid Fanfiction wont let me... anyway, just search DreamWorks Wiki. once you've done it, type in the search box How to Train Your Dragon 2. scroll down until you reach the gallery... well that's all! till next update and please review!**


	7. Sugar Rushed Toothless

**Sugar Rushed Toothless**

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND LOOK AT WHAT YOUR DRAGON IS DOING!"

"Wow, full name. I'm actually scared." Hiccup grumbled as he jogged towards the plaza only to come face to face with a pissed off Astrid Hofferson. She was gripping a rather bent up axe in one hand and was gesturing to the mess of a town that was Berk in the other.

Berk was in chaos at the moment. People were running around screaming, some kids were laughing, and other dragons were bumping into one another trying to herd a certain Night Fury who had caused all this.

"Nope, I'm absolutely terrified." He remarked. "What happened now?"

"Apparently, your dragon knocked over many baskets worth of fish, caused a stampede of yaks around town, frightened the sheep, destroyed around fifty barrels of mead, caused a riot of Terrors and lastly he almost destroyed our weapons! Especially my axe! Your father is _not_ pleased." The blonde Viking finished as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"He is not pleased about your axe?" Hiccup commented. Astrid stared at him before coming up to him and elbowing him to the ground. Hiccup groaned before shakily standing up. Astrid puffed and swung her damaged axe unto her shoulder.

"That was for leaving a sarcastic comment in a situation like this." She said. But before Hiccup could say anything else, Stoick the Vast decided to make his appearance. As he approached though, it made Hiccup want to hide behind Astrid like a little boy who had been caught stealing.

"HICCUP!" Stoick's voice boomed. Hiccup flinched before facing his dad. And Astrid was right. He was _not_ pleased.

"Hi, dad." Hiccup stated.

"Son, I'm just going to ask this once so listen attentively."

"Sure dad. I'm all ears."

"WHAT IN ODIN'S NAME IS GOING ON WITH YOUR DRAGON?!" Stoick all but shouted. Hiccup practically had to step backward involuntarily.

"I told you he wasn't pleased." Astrid whispered in his ear before joining Ruffnut and Tuffnut in attempting to round up all the Terrors that were running around.

"Yeah, so I noticed." Hiccup grumbled more to himself before facing his father.

"I don't know, Dad." He said as he glanced around. He saw Fishlegs running towards him with a terrified expression.

"HICCUP! Look out!" He called. Hiccup ducked just in time to see a barrel fly over his head and proceeded to roll over to his direction. The fifteen year old dragon trainer hesitantly met his father's eyes.

"I can explain…."

"Night Fury!" a random Viking exclaimed.

"Get DOWN!" another called. Toothless then came running and spinning like a lunatic before heading towards the docks. Stoick glared harder at his son harder.

"Actually, I can't…" Hiccup concluded. His father passed a hand over his face.

"How was I supposed to know that Toothless was prone to… um… hyperness when he eats fish coated with honey." He said. He then turned to see Toothless scouting about the Hofferson's laundry line. And Astrid's mother, too, was NOT pleased.

"HICCUP!" the Viking woman yelled as she played Tug-of-War with Toothless over her… err… as Gobber would put it, "undies".

"Be right back, Dad! Oh, and you might want to watch out for the yaks." He called as he began running towards Mrs. Hofferson. His father's distant yelp of his name echoing in his ears as he was chased by a herd of loose yaks.

"Toothless! Leave Mrs. Hofferson alone!" Hiccup called to his dragon. Toothless glanced at him briefly before running towards his best friend and colliding with him, sending him on the ground. Toothless then began to lick him all over his face with his forked tongue.

"Toothless, Tooth—Bud! Hey! TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup screeched. The Night Fury purred before climbing off of him. He then began to try to catch his tail and proceeded to spin in circles. Hiccup chuckled. Toothless stopped and then began to nudge Hiccup several times affectionately.

"Oh, Toothless. You need to calm down, bud." Hiccup said. "Try to sit down for a second."

Toothless did as he was told. He sat down only to begin to get all jittery. His tail would twitch and move in random places. His tongue would stick out and back in his mouth ever so often. Hiccup passed a hand over his hair before he suddenly had an idea. He then proceeded to scratch Toothless over his head before moving to the special spot below his neck that made dragons collapse. And, just as planned, the black dragon collapsed to the ground.

"Phew! Thank gods it's all done." Hiccup said as he patted his dragon.

"No so fast, _Hiccup._"

"Oh the gods hate me…" Hiccup grumbled before he was chased by an angry mob of Vikings. Astrid and his dad in the lead. And I tell you, nothing more terrifying than an angry Viking. Much more if it were a _mob_ of angry Vikings.

"HICCUP!" they all shouted at the poor boy who was already running away screaming in a very un-Viking like way.


	8. Staring Contest

**Staring Contest**

"Hiccup, what in Valhalla are you doing?"

"Having a staring contest with Toothless."

"A staring contest?"

"Yes, Astrid. A staring contest."

"And who is winning so far?"

"UGH! I blinked! Thanks a lot, Astrid."

"OW!"

"That's for blaming me."

"Yeah, sure, thanks for that. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to have a rematch with Toothless."

Astrid just shook her head before leaving the boy and his dragon to their contest.

* * *

"Hiccup? Toothless? Don't tell me you two are still doing that staring contest.

"…"

"I knew it."

"…"

"Toothless won the rest of the rounds, didn't he?"

Just as the words left Astrid's mouth, Hiccup blinked and Toothless gave a triumphant growl. He turned his dragon head to Astrid and nodded, answering her question a while ago.

"Who knew you'd lose even at a staring contest."

"Come on, Astrid. Toothless is a _dragon_. It was really most likely that I will lose."

"Then why still do it?

"…"

"…"

"I don't know…"

"…"

"Don't roll your eyes!"

"How can I not?"

"I was bored, okay? And Toothless kept staring on me so it led to that."

"Well, that made sense."

"Thank you!"

"I can't believe you lost."

"Give me a break! Like you could do better…"

"Are you challenging me?"

"I don't know… am I?"

"…"

"…"

"Bring it on, fishbone."

And thus, the two Viking began a staring contest of their own.

* * *

"See, Hiccup? Even a staring contest with your _girlfriend,_ you still manage to lose." Astrid said with a triumphant smirk. Hiccup blushed heavily before replying.

"Just... shut up..."

* * *

**Don't ask where that one-shot idea came from… anyway, I would like to thank everyone who added this story to their alerts and favorites! And special thanks to those who reviewed! Anyway, tell me what you guys think!**


	9. Hiccup's Journal

Hiccup's Journal

* * *

_Hey, it's me. _

_It's the night before my Mother's funeral. Dad is out preparing everything. I wanted to help but he wouldn't let me. He said that I should just rest so that I will have the energy tomorrow. But… how can I have the energy for my Mom's funeral? She was always there for me, besides Astrid. Did you know that she was the one who gave me this notebook? She told me to fill it with all my "precious thoughts" and my "precious words". She believes that one day; I will do something great for our tribe. And I will. I promise… Mom…_

* * *

_It's me again._

_Ever since Mom died, my Dad and I became distant. Ever since I was born, he always wanted me to become just like him. But when Mom died and I started taking an interest in the forge, we slowly became distant… I've been screwing up a lot now lately. And people are beginning to get annoyed with me. But the sad part is, Astrid, whom I thought will always be there for me… Now, we, too, are drifting off. But who could blame her, who wants to be friends with a screw up anyway?_

* * *

_Hey…_

_So, I got beat up again. Badly. But who cares, I guess. I'm used to it anyway. Astrid came by. She barged in with some bandages, patched me up, and said: "Just…. Stay out of trouble." Then left without another word. At least it's good to know that she still cares… Even if only a little bit…_

* * *

_I shot down a Night Fury._

_I really did it this time. It's not like those other times when I "almost" had it. This time for sure. I really did happen to shoot it down. But did anyone see it? No. well, except for a Monstrous Nightmare. Then, this led to that and before I knew it, I screwed up again! Big time. But I could still fix this. I will find that Night Fury. I _will _kill it and bring it to my Father… And maybe, just maybe… He'll accept me…_

* * *

_I couldn't do it…_

_I couldn't kill a dragon! It's so messed up! I managed to shoot down a Night Fury. I was the first one to ever see the creature up close! And… I let it go. I just couldn't do it. No. I _wouldn't_ do it. Why? Because… He looked just as scared as I was… I looked at him, and I saw myself… And now, my Dad wants me to attend dragon training… Oh the gods hate me._

* * *

_A dragon always goes for the kill._

_So why didn't you? Why didn't you kill me? First day of Dragon Training and as usual, I managed to screw up. Again. After everything, I went to find the Night Fury. I saw it in a cove. It was clawing the rocks and flying in a silly manner. At first I wondered why it wouldn't just fly away. But then, I realize it couldn't. Half of its tail was nowhere to be found. He was now grounded forever. He was grounded because of me…._

* * *

_I just learned something today…_

_Never and I mean _never_, judge a dragon by its retractable teeth. Seriously. I thought Toothless was… Well, tooth-less. Until those sharp, pointy, can-rip-you-into-shreds teeth showed up…. Oh, and I decided to call him "Toothless". You know, just for the heck of it. He regurgitated half of the fish… For me… To eat. Disgusting, I know. But if you want to get on its good side, better agree with it._

* * *

_I just touched a Night Fury's snout._

_Holy Odin, I touched it! I mean, I was drawing him on the ground while he was watching. He then took out a tree from its roots and began to copy me. He drew around me. After that, I walked around but when I stepped on a line, it growled. I continued to… err… "Dance" my way around the lines until I came right next to the dragon. I held out my hand and looked away… then he nuzzled my hand. It was like, he already trusts me. But when I turn to look at him… he moved away… Well, if he trusts me already, then I'm going to repay him… I'm going to make him a tail…._

* * *

_Oh yeah, the tail worked._

_I just tested out today. Well, technically, it was Toothless who did the testing. I was the one who opened it up. But once Toothless noticed that it was working, the ungrateful reptile tossed me into the water! But he crashed into the water too, a few moments after. For once in my entire life, I was proud of something that I did…_

* * *

_I have one thing to say._

_They were Shocked. My classmates were shocked. In training this morning, I almost screwed up again. But, I managed to make the Zippleback back off into its cage. I threw the eel Toothless didn't like to the dragon and locked up its cage. I turned to my classmates to see them all with shocked expressions. I myself couldn't believe I did that. After that, I made my exit and began working on a saddle for Toothless. So that I can help him work the tail, okay?_

* * *

_I made the saddle._

_But, I still need to figure out a way to stay _on_ the saddle. I managed to yank the rope that was attached to Toothless' tail a little too hard. And before I knew it, my face was introduced to the ever so forgiving ground. So, I went home and made myself a hook with a rope connected to myself so that I wouldn't fall off. Yeah! Who's the Viking? … …. Yeah, obviously, not me…_

* * *

_The hook and rope worked._

_But sadly, the tail switching thing didn't so… we still have a lot of work to do. Oh, and I just discovered that Toothless loves this special type of grass. So I collected some of it and used it in training a while ago with the Gronckle. My classmates were impressed… but Astrid wasn't. I think she was suspicious. I know that girl well enough to know that she isn't easy to impress. But that's the least of my worries for now. Right now, I have work to do._

* * *

_Toothless has a special spot._

_While I was scratching him, (long story) I managed to come upon this special spot on his neck that made him collapse to the ground purring. And again, I used it in dragon training. It wasn't for to gain attention… well, most of it was for saving my own butt… and I guess some people noticed it so I guess that's a plus… Astrid isn't very pleased though…. She has this…err… "Competitive" side of her and she really doesn't like getting out ranked… even if it was an old friend like me…._

* * *

_One word…_

_Small. The Terrible Terror is small. A big cage for such a small dragon. I guess in comes the phrase "small but terrible" for this little sniper. It bit Tuffnut's nose very _hard._ I did a trick I discovered from Toothless. I reflected a small speck of light from the sun with my shield and the Terror chased it around until it was back in its cage. Astrid was… well, angry? I don't know. I saw her training in the woods after. I remembered when she would use me as a target some time when we were little… good times…. For her, I mean._

* * *

_Test flying may get you busted._

_Toothless and is tested our new gear today. We made a test flight. Meaning, I tied a rope to a tree stump and connected the rope to Toothless and let the wind lift us up a bit while we tried different positions of the tail. All was well until the wind decided that it would be funny to blow harder making the rope snap and causing me and Toothless to crash backwards unto the grassy ground. What's worse was when I got up, the rope that connected me to Toothless was… tangled… so, I led Toothless back to town and into the forge so that I could get myself unstuck. Just then, I heard Astrid calling for me. I put on my apron and greeted her…. Rather stupidly, I might add. She remarked that I was acting weird…. Well, weirder. Just then Toothless managed to pull me back into the forge mid talk with Astrid. She is now probably even more suspicious than before! Oh Odin help me…_

* * *

_Everything we know about dragons is wrong._

_All these years of thinking that they were just some heartless creatures who wanted to take all our food and kill us Vikings just for the sake of having fun, it was all wrong. What made me realize this? While Toothless and I were taking a break on a small island, some wild Terrors happen to join us. They were all stealing Toothless' fish and believe me when I say that he is _not_ pleased. Anyway, one Terror challenged him. Just as the Terror was about to breathe fire, Toothless shot a blast towards the Terror's mouth causing it to fall to the ground. It was a cute sight... well, at least for me. Anyway, so I decided to give him some of my food and it approached me and snuggled up beside me! He didn't attack me… he trusted me completely. Oh man, I got to do something about this…_

* * *

_My Dad's home…_

_Dear Thor, he's home! And just when I realized that dragons weren't what we think they are. He thinks I'm the best dragon _killer _of our batch! This is bad. This is very _bad._ This. Is. BAD. He even gave me Mom's breast hat! Oh man, I'm going to compete with Astrid in the ring tomorrow to determine who gets to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. Compete! Me! With Astrid! Dadada, I'm absolutely sure that I'm dead. I hope my bad luck comes tomorrow so that Astrid will win…_

* * *

_The gods really _love _to toy with me…_

_I was _chosen _by the elder Gothi to kill the dragon! I can't believe this! Astrid looked ready to kill me then and there…. I don't really blame her though. I actually feel bad. She deserved to win. She had been training her whole life. She had been trying to prove herself…. Plus, it just so happens that I couldn't, and I wouldn't kill a dragon. Not when I know that they are not what we think we are. I'm going to leave…. Call it a "permanent vacation" of some sorts. They'll just think that I... died or something tragic like that. I'm sorry, Dad, I couldn't do it. I'm sorry, Astrid, for humiliating you. I'm sorry everyone…. I'm sorry, Mom…._

* * *

_Okay, no permanent vacation for me._

_So the vacation didn't push through…. Why? Astrid. That's why. She managed to sneak up on me in the cove when I was about to leave. And…. She met Toothless…. Let's just say the two didn't like each other at first. She was about to run off to the village to tell on us when Toothless and I suddenly, "kidnapped" her. She wasn't very fond of the idea…. Who would be when an overgrown reptile would lift you high in the air and land you on a tree to hang on for dear life? After I managed to convince Astrid to let me show her that dragons aren't bad, Toothless chooses that time to be the stubborn lizard he is. Astrid freaked out. At first I didn't know why he was doing that but when Astrid clung onto me and apologized, that's when Toothless flew smoothly. Everything clicked. He was making Astrid apologize to _me. _Then, he did an amazing thing; he flew over to the clouds and above them. Astrid was enjoying it. We flew over Berk and back up again. Astrid admitted that it was "cool" and "amazing". You know, while we were up there, I flashed back to when we were kids. Not having a care in the world and just enjoying everything. I know, it's crazy. I shouldn't even be thinking that. But then, Toothless took us to the dragon's nest. Now I know why the dragons kept on raiding us! They raid us because they have too! And if they don't, they'll be eaten themselves. As Astrid would refer to it, "a giant beehive" and the big dragon is their "queen". It was controlling the dragons. Oh, and did I mention Astrid kissed me? On the cheek! Yeah, well…. Sorry. Back to the topic… I have to fix things…. And fast. My exam is tomorrow, this is my last chance to show everyone that dragons aren't bad…. Oh please don't let me screw this up…._

* * *

_And of course, everything just _had _to go wrong._

_They got Toothless, they took him so that they could use him as a compass of some sort to show the way to the dragon's nest…. My Dad disowned me…. It hurt. But I'll have to set that aside. I have to help them…. I'm currently running towards the arena with Astrid and her friends. I have a plan. It's crazy but it just might work. I have to go; Tuffnut is already peering over my shoulder. I guess I'll write all about what happened…. If I survive…. If we survive…._

* * *

_I'm alive._

_Well, I guess my crazy plan worked. It did cost me a leg though. But I'm fine with that. You know how we did it, well, I took some convincing but I managed to get my friends to ride on dragons, and together, we saved Toothless. My Dad apologized and told me that he was proud to call me his son. When I was reunited with Toothless, we began to execute my crazy plan. Let's just say it involved that trick I learned on the island with the Terrors. I blacked out after that. But Dad, Astrid and Gobber filled me in. Telling me how worried they were and how all of the people in Berk began to accept the dragons. I lost my left leg. Toothless lost his left tail fin, now we're even. We now live in peace with the dragons. We ended a three hundred year old war. And all it costs us was one left tailfin and one left leg. I guess Mom was right. I did do something great for my tribe. And I hope wherever she is, she's proud of me…_

"Of course she is."

"Astrid! Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid. Hi. H-hi, Astrid." I stammered looking at the girl leaning over me. How she always manages to sneak up to me is a mystery. She chuckled before rolling her eyes and standing up straight again. I stood up too.

"Shouldn't you be resting? Why are you in the forge? Hiccup, you shouldn't be over exerting yourself." Astrid said as she eyed me with concern. I felt color rising to my cheeks so I tried to wave her off.

"Nah. I'm fine, Astrid. A tough, muscular and smart Viking like me can handle a little pain." I said while placing one hand on the table and the other on my hip, trying to look cool but failing miserably.

"Oh, sure. Yeah right, Hiccup." Astrid said with a smile. I grinned back.

"Your Dad assigned me to pick you up. You weren't at your house so I figured you'd be here. Being stubborn and all that. Even that pain in your leg, which I know you are experiencing right now, won't stop you from wandering about." She said as she eyed my leg. I rolled my eyes.

"We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard." I said whilst grinning. She rolled her eyes.

"Wait, why does my Dad need me?" I asked.

"Dinner in the Mead Hall. Duh. You have to eat you know." Astrid remarked gesturing to the now darkening sky.

"Oh yeah. R-right. I'll be out in a minute." I said as I leaned over my desk and began to gather the papers that were sprawled out. Just as I was about to close my journal. I felt a punch on my arm.

"What?!"

"That's for being stubborn." Astrid stated simply. I blinked. I was about to say something back when she grabbed my tunic and kissed me on the cheek.

"That's for everything else." She said. Cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

_Oh, and did I mention, I got a kiss from Astrid…. On the lips. Yeah, it was good._

"I'll be outside. Don't be long, okay?" she said as she left me standing there with a stupid grin on my face. I saw her walk outside and pet Toothless who growled affectionately.

_I guess this goes to show that anyone…. _Anyone _can do great things. Even a screw up like me. What, I shot down a Night Fury, _

Toothless growled affectionately and licked Astrid who began to protest.

_Trained it, discovered that dragons weren't what we thought they are, defeated the Red Death,_

"Hiccup! come on! Everyone's waiting in the Mead Hall!" Astrid called.

_And gained the respect of my tribe. I got my old friend, Astrid back into my life…. Maybe we are even something more…._

"Hiccup! Get your scrawny butt over here or I'll drag you to the Hall myself!" Astrid threatened, but I know she wasn't serious about it…. But then again, maybe she is….

_Everything turned out to be okay. _

"Hiccup…."

"Yeah! I'll be out in a minute!"

_My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_

"You already said that a while ago! Your Dad will kill me." She complained. I chuckled softly.

_And I'm not just a Viking…._

Toothless growled, calling for me.

"See, even your dragon agrees with me." I heard Astrid say.

_I'm a Dragon Trainer._

I closed my notebook, put on my vest, tucked my notebook into the vest and shuffled towards Astrid and Toothless.

"Took you long enough." She remarked as we began walking towards the Hall. Toothless nudged me gently.

"Eh, you know me…" I said. She just rolled her eyes.

"You know, someday, I'm going to open that notebook of yours and find out what you have hiding in there." She said without looking at me. I smiled.

"Maybe someday, I'll let you do that." I said. She nudged my arm gently while smiling.

I lost my leg, so what? If losing my leg meant that I'd get friends like Toothless and a family that I have right now, then I'll trade my leg any day.

* * *

**So yeah, I guess the ending's not that great. In this one shot, I made it with the idea that when Hiccup's mom was still alive, she would take Hiccup to Astrid's house to play when they were still little. And when Hiccup's mom died, they slowly drifted apart when Astrid already took interest in killing dragons and when Hiccup took an interest in the forge. So yeah. Oh, and the last entry took place 3-4 days after the Red Death. So, yeah. Review what you think!**


	10. How to Annoy Hiccup

**How to Annoy Hiccup**

_1. Startle him while he's working in the forge._

"Hey, Hiccup!"

"Shi—Astrid! Don't do that!" Hiccup exclaimed as he held a hand over his racing heart. Just a few moments ago, he was working peacefully, pounding away to his heart's content. Then the next thing he knew, Astrid just had to startle him to death…. Again.

"I must've scared the living lights out of you this time. You almost cursed." Astrid said while grinning. She shifted her axe in one hand and placed her other on her hip.

"Why do you always do that, anyway?" Hiccup asked as he picked up the sword that he dropped. He examined the damage before pounding on it again.

"Because it annoys you. By the way, I need this sharpened." Astrid stated before dropping her axe on the table near him. "I expect that back before sundown."

"So, what, you enjoy annoying me now?" Hiccup grumbled loud enough for her to hear as he picked up her axe. Astrid smirked.

"Yeah, it makes you look…. _Cute_." She said before walking away leaving Hiccup standing there, a blush already making its way on his cheeks.

* * *

_2. Throw a snowball at him while he's drawing._

It was one of those days in Berk when everything is covered in snow. Meaning, it was one of those days when the teens would have snowball fights. This was one of their favourite pass times during winter…. Well, except for one person.

And that person was none other than Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

It's not that he hates it. He just doesn't seem amused with the act of getting snow on your face in a painful and cold way…. The pain was mostly Snotlout's fault…. And the twins'…. But, you get the picture.

So here, we find the boy perched on a rock, drawing, while his friends were out and about having a snowball fight in front of him. He politely declined saying that he doesn't really enjoy the snow. Little does he know that his face will get introduced to it any time soon.

"Hey, Hiccup," Astrid called.

"Yeah?" Hiccup replied as he looked up. But as he did so, his face was instantly covered in all the white, wet and cold stuff that was called snow. He growled in annoyance before wiping it off his face. He then turned to glare at Astrid ignoring the laughter produced by the twins and Snotlout.

"Why did you do that?" he asked in an annoyed tone as he tucked his notebook safely in his fur vest. Astrid just smiled innocently.

"Did what, Hiccup?" she asked.

"You know what you did!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said with a grin. Hiccup then smirked before getting off the rock and stepping on the ground. But as his prosthetic made contact with the snow, he slipped and fell on his back. The laughter only increased and soon, Fishlegs and Astrid were chuckling too. Hiccup smirked yet again before gathering a handful of snow.

"Are you okay, Hic—" Astrid didn't get to finish her sentence before a snowball hit her face. She wiped it of before smirking at the now running Hiccup. The twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs joining him.

"Oh you're so gonna get it!" she called before chasing after them.

* * *

_3. Call him the Dragon Conqueror._

"Hey, everyone." Hiccup greeted as he entered the training ring that was now officially a Dragon Training Academy. Everyone voiced out their Hello's.

"Hello, Dragon Conqueror." Snotlout greeted as he stroke Hookfang on his snout. Hiccup stopped walking before facing his cousin with a very annoyed look on his face.

"What did you call me?"

"Dragon Conqueror. Why?" His cousin replied.

"First, it's Dragon _Trainer_. Not Dragon _Conqueror_. And second, Alvin already called me that a lot of times and it annoys me." Hiccup stated as he crossed his hands over his chest. Snotlout smirked at him.

"It annoys you?"

"Yes, Snotlout. It annoys me. I just stated that a while ago."

"Then I'll keep calling you that, since it annoys you." Snotlout said as he and Hookfang took off. Hiccup stared at his cousin's retreating form.

"Why does it's seem that everyone likes to annoy me for no reason?" Hiccup grumbled. "Hey! Where are you going? Class is about to start!" He called out.

"I don't care!" Snotlout called back before he and Hookfang slammed on a rock pillar.

"We're okay!" was all Snotlout said as Hiccup shook his head.

* * *

_4. Hide his notebook._

"Dad! Have you seen my notebook?" Hiccup called as he threw off the furs of his bed along with his pillow. Toothless watched curiously as his rider began to search everywhere for the rectangular object he always carried around with him.

"The worn out one with a brown cover that you always carried around?" Stoick called back.

"Yes! Have you seen it?" Hiccup replied, stopping all his movements waiting for his father to answer.

"No, I haven't seen it, Son." Stoick replied. Hiccup groaned before slumping on his bed. He then shot up a second after.

"The forge!" He said out loud before scrambling up and heading towards the forge, Toothless following closely behind. Hiccup practically burst into the place as he searched everywhere. Even his little office.

"Aye, what are ye looking for, lad?" Gobber asked as he pounded on metal. Hiccup emerged from his office and ran a hand through his hair.

"My notebook. Have you seen it?"

"The one the ye'r always carrying around all the time?" Gobber asked as he examined the sword he was working on.

"Yes. That one. Have you seen it?" the younger Viking asked, already fearing on what Gobber's answer might be.

"Sorry, lad. But I haven't seen it."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Hiccup sighed as he ran another hand through his hair. Gobber set down the sword before facing the distressed boy.

"Aye, lad, what's in that notebook of yers that's got ye all worked up about losing it anyway?"

"Well, let's just say some…. Um, embarrassing stuff…." Hiccup trailed off rubbing the back of his neck. Gobber gave him a look.

"Drawings of Astrid?" Hiccup blushed furiously.

"That and some entries…"

"Oh, yer diary entries?"

"They're not _diary_ entries, they're _journal_ entries!" Hiccup remarked. Gobber was about to say something again when Toothless growled. Hiccup turned to see his dragon, ears perked up and gesturing to the great hall.

"I better go, Gobber." Not even giving his mentor a chance to reply, Hiccup and Toothless raced for the great hall. When they got there, Toothless sniffed around before walking over to a basket of fish. Hiccup groaned.

"Toothless, if you led me all the way here for fish, I'm going to—" he didn't get to finish his sentence when Toothless dropped his notebook at his feet. Hiccup stared, dumfounded.

"Odin's beard, how did that get in _there_?" He asked as he turned to Toothless who gave him a look the seemed to say "How should I know?".

"Well, it's a good thing I found it. Who knows what might happen if Astrid saw it…"

Meanwhile, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thortson were peeking from behind a pillar with smirks on their faces.

"I have an idea." Ruffnut said as Tuffnut grinned evilly.

* * *

_5. If he finds it, hide it again._

"Gobber! Have you seen my notebook?" Hiccup called from his little room in the forge.

"Ye lost it _again_, lad?" Gobber called back.

"Apparently, it disappeared again, and I don't know where it ran off too. Oh man, if Astrid manages to find it…." Hiccup trailed off.

"I'm sure it around here somewhere. Berk's just a small village. I'm sure you'll find that notebook of yers." Gobber said. A few moments passed before a voice called out.

"Hiccup…." Hiccup got out of his little room in time to see a blushing Astrid holding up his notebook. Hiccup visibly face-palmed.

"Is this yours?" Astrid asked quietly. Hiccup sighed before nodding and shakily taking his notebook form her.

"D-did you… um, look t-through i-it?" he asked. Astrid blushed heavier before nodding.

"I-I had to. Because, you know, I had t-to know whose notebook was that. How did it end up in my house anyway?" Astrid asked as she recalled a picture of her in the notebook. It wasn't anything bad. It was just a few drawings of her in different scenarios and some of his journal entries.

"Yeah, how _did_ it end up there?" Hiccup murmured. Just then, they heard hushed laughter from the back of the forge. They approached and saw the twins laughing.

"Ruff… Tuff…." Hiccup warned. The twins looked up before grinning.

"Gotta run!" Tuffnut called.

"See you later, lovebirds!" Ruffnut said as she and her brother ran away from the fuming Hiccup.

* * *

_6. Hide his leg. _

"Morning, Toothless." Hiccup said as he noticed Toothless was already up. The Night Fury gave him a Toothless smile before watching his rider reach for his prosthetic that wasn't even there.

"What the? Where is that thing?" Hiccup said to himself as he searched around his bed for the missing foot. However, as he leaned to look under the bed, he fell on the floor with a thump.

"Hiccup? Son? Is everything okay?" Stoick called from below.

"Yeah, Dad! Everything's fine!" Hiccup called back. "If you consider losing your leg fine." He grumbled. He then proceeded to crawl around the room in search of the thing. He then gave up and leaned against his bed post.

"I swear, it the twins are behind this again, I'll have you shoot a plasma blast at them." Hiccup told Toothless who gave him a dragon laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" he grumbled. Toothless just gave him an amused snort.

"Wait, Toothless, have you seen my leg?" No response.

"You know where it is, don't you?" Again, no response.

"Come on, Toothless. _Give it_." Hiccup said as he held out his hand. Deciding that his rider had suffered enough, he regurgitated the leg and placed on Hiccup's hand all covered with Dragon saliva.

"Ugh! Toothless! It will take a long time to clean this up!"

Toothless snorted.

"Oh, don't be so amused you overgrown lizard. This will take a while to clean, meaning, it will take a while for you to have your breakfast. Hiccup said with a smirk. Toothless snorted again before regurgitating half a fish.

"Wait, you already had your fill, didn't you?" Toothless nodded.

"Damn dragon." Hiccup grumbled as Toothless gave a dragon laugh.

* * *

_7. Tease him about his name._

"Hiccup, why are you named 'Hiccup'?" Snotlout asked one day. They were all gathered in the mead hall for dinner and Snotlout just happened to bring the subject up.

"Yeah, Hiccup. Why _were_ you named 'Hiccup'?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup sighed.

"Because, when I was born—"

"You were too weird?" Snotlout quipped earning him a hard smack from Astrid and the twins.

"Ow! Why did you two hit me?"

"Because it was fun." Tuffnut said as he hit him again. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"No. it was because when I was born, instead of crying, I was hiccupping." Silence fell over the group before they erupted into laughter. Even Astrid was giggling.

"I was afraid you'd do that." Hiccup said, annoyed, as he took a sip from his drink.

* * *

_8. Have Toothless run around Berk and have Hiccup chase him._

"Toothless! Get back here!" Hiccup called as the night fury zoomed past random people with Hiccup trying his best to keep up. You see, just a few moments ago, Toothless suddenly decided that it would be funny if he ran away from Hiccup when he was just about to give him a bath. And now, here they are on a wild chase around the village.

"Toothless! Stop it right now! This bucket is very heavy you know!" all he got in response was a wave of mud as Toothless jumped on a mud puddle, drenching his rider in the process.

"TOOTHLESS!"

* * *

_9. Style his hair in a whooshed back manner._

"Here you go, Toothless. One basket of salmon for your lunch." Hiccup said as he straightened up his back. Toothless gave a happy gurgle before licking his rider's face and head.

"Ugh! Toothless! Okay, bud." Hiccup said whilst laughing. Toothless gave a toothless smile before digging in his lunch.

"Hiccup?" the young Viking whirled around to see an amused looking Astrid with one hand on her hip.

"Oh, hey, Astrid. What's up?"

"I didn't know you sported a whooshed back style in your hair." Astrid said with a smirk. Hiccup gave a confused look before feeling his hair. Indeed, his hair stuck together because of the sticky dragon saliva. He groaned before glancing at Toothless then back at Astrid who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Don't start."

* * *

_10. Point out how Astrid is much taller than him._

"So, any questions?" Hiccup asked his class. When they shook their heads he closed his notebook.

"Alright, class dismissed." He stated before everyone scrambled up from their seats. Hiccup then proceeded to approach Astrid. Fishlegs then took note on how Astrid was still taller than Hiccup by at least two inches.

"Hey, Ruffnut. Have you ever noticed how Astrid is much _taller_ than Hiccup?" He said. The female twin examined the pair before grinning.

"You're right, legs." She said before approaching the couple.

"Hey, Astrid. I just noticed that you seem a little _taller_ than Hiccup still. And we're almost turning sixteen." Ruffnut said. And it was true. All of them had been undergoing some physical changes. Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut grew taller and all the necessary changes. Ruffnut and Astrid were slowly but surely undergoing them as well. Hiccup had some bit of a change in his voice and face but he still had yet to reach his growth spurt. The young Haddock scowled.

"You just _had _to bring that up, didn't you?"

* * *

**(9) In case you're confused, imagine Hiccup's hair when he and Toothless flew through the blast Toothless made in the movie when they flew successfully for the first time.**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry if I didn't update for a while. Things have been pretty busy here. Only ONE WEEK more and summer's over for me. UGH! So expect slower updates. Maybe I'll update every weekend but no promises! Anyway, thanks again so much for your support!**


	11. The Princess and the Blacksmith

**Hello everyone! So, I got a review asking me to do a fic about Astrid being a princess and Hiccup being just a son of the Chief. And well, my mind couldn't help but race with ideas for that suggestion so here it is! Anyway, if you guys want, you can send in your suggestions. I don't mind. But I can't promise you that I'll be doing a fic for EVERY suggestion. Only the ones that I will take a liking upon. So yeah, that's it!**

**Allyzza narido, I dedicate this one-shot to you! By the way, I may have modified it a bit. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon!**

* * *

**The Princess and the Blacksmith**

_Once upon a time in faraway kingdom of Berk, there lived a beautiful Viking princess named Astrid. Princess Astrid was the fairest, fiercest and most intelligent maiden in the entire land and many men wanted to win her heart. Including little ole Hiccup the blacksmith._

_Hiccup was a scrawny, young blacksmith who kept on messing up on a lot of things. His mother passed away when he was young and his father was often away for he was the first lieutenant of the king Hiccup was often left alone and had to work to keep himself alive. Some time when he was young, he got a chance to meet the princess herself when his father took him along to meet the king. He remembered staring into bright, blue eyes peeking out from behind her father. He hoped that someday, he might get a chance with her_

_Well, a lad can dream, right?_

_Alas, she was the princess and he was just a scrawny blacksmith who was hardly even a Viking. However, everything changed when he shot down a black, Night Fury dragon in a dragon raid when no one was looking._

_He befriended the creature which he later on named as Toothless and soon found a way to bring back his ability to fly. They went on many adventures together and became the best of friends. But the kingdom of Berk was as war with the dragons so Hiccup kept his friendship with Toothless a secret._

_And it just so happens that he was also attending dragon training with the other teens, including the princess. It was in no time at all when she discovered his forbidden friendship with the Night Fury after he outranked her in dragon training. _

_She was about to tell her father when Hiccup and Toothless 'kidnapped' her and took her on a romantic flight over the kingdom…. With her apologizing to Hiccup first. Just as the flight couldn't get any more romantic, Toothless took them to the dragons' nest and showed them the terrible fate the dragons had to through. In there was a giant, queen dragon that controls the creatures and eats them if they didn't bring enough food._

_When they got back home, Hiccup made the princess promise not to tell anyone about Toothless because if they found out, they will kill his best friend. The princess gave her word before punching him on the arm and kissing him on his cheek and running off towards the kingdom. Hiccup stared shocked but happy at the same time._

_The next day, everyone gathered to see Hiccup 'kill' his first dragon, including the king and first lieutenant Stoick Haddock, Hiccup's father. But, as Hiccup attempted to show everyone the truth about the dragons, the king called to stop the fight causing the dragon to get startled and chase Hiccup around the ring. Just as the dragon got him pinned to the ground, Toothless came to his rider's rescue and battled the other dragon._

_When the chaos died down, the Viking captured Toothless while Hiccup was dragged by his father into an empty room. He was enraged at what his son did. Hiccup tried to explain his side but his father would have none of it. Just then Hiccup slipped up about the dragon's nest and before he knew it, Stoick was already making his way out the door. Hiccup tried desperately to get his father to listen to him but he pushed him away. Stoick disowned Hiccup before calling to ready the ships._

_Crushed and heartbroken, Hiccup watched as they took his best friend away to face the dragon queen. Astrid soon came beside him and helped him regain back his confidence and determination. He came up with a plan and teamed up with the rest of the teens and taught them how to ride dragons. Soon, they set off towards the battle._

_When they got there, they saw the Viking warriors scattered about avoiding getting crushed by the giant dragon that was on a rampage. Despite being terrified, Hiccup led his team into battle using all that they have learned in training to weaken the queen. Hiccup and Astrid proceeded to find Toothless who was trapped on a boat that was on fire. Hiccup jumped in to the rescue of his friend. But just as he was about to free him, a big rock hit the boat causing Toothless and Hiccup to fall into the water._

_Hiccup tried desperately to free Toothless but ran out of air before he could do so. Stoick then came to the rescue and got both boy and the dragon to safety. Hiccup was about to join the battle on Toothless again before his father apologized and told him that he was proud to call him his son. Filled with a newfound courage, Hiccup took off on Toothless and together, they helped weaken the queen._

_Soon, Hiccup saw the princess falling to her doom so he ordered Toothless to dive for her they caught her just in time before setting her gently on the ground. He and Toothless then executed his crazy plan. Lure the queen dragon to fly, blend in with the night, shoot it with many plasma blasts, destroy its wings, and have it chase them and when the time was right, shoot on last plasma blast at its mouth once it opens._

_However, getting fire on Toothless' tail wasn't part of the plan, neither was getting knocked out and falling to your doom wasn't exactly part of the plan either. Toothless desperately tried to reach for Hiccup until they disappeared into the fire._

_When the smoke cleared, Stoick called out for his son. Searching everywhere for any signs until he saw Toothless lying unconscious on the ashes of the queen dragon. The princess pushed passed the Vikings until she came to a stop once she saw Stoick kneeling before Toothless._

"_No… no, please, no…" She whispered. A hand was placed on her shoulder._

"_Your highness," the voice attached to the hand began but Astrid didn't hear it. She didn't even know whose it was. She was too busy praying to all the gods to send some sort of miracle and that Hiccup, the scrawny little blacksmith who saved them all, was alive._

"_Please, Odin… please…" Astrid whispered as she watched the Night Fury opened its wings to reveal Hiccup clutched protectively between its paws. _

_Stoick wasted no time in checking if he was alive before laughing in relief and announcing that he was in fact alive. Everyone cheered and the princess gasped as she put her hands over her mouth in relief and happiness thanking all the gods. But there was something missing about him and she paled as she saw what it was._

_Two weeks after the battle, Hiccup woke up to see that he was in his house and what's more surprising that Toothless was there with him. He was about to get the Night Fury out of the house when he felt something was wrong. He looked down and saw that his left leg was replaced with a prosthetic one. Events of the battle came rushing back to him as he and Toothless made their way out of the house. _

_Everyone greeted Hiccup and thanked him for what he has done. Then suddenly, the princess came and slugged him on the arm._

"_That's for scaring me." She said._

"_But Princess! What, is it always gonna be like this all the time cause—"_

_He didn't even get to finish his sentence when Astrid kissed him. He couldn't believe that the princess was kissing him. When she pulled away, he stared at her with half lidded eyes._

"_I could get used to it." He finished earning laughs from the people._

_Everything turned out to be okay. He, Toothless, the princess long with the rest of their new friends ended a three hundred year old war between Vikings and dragons. He got his wish and the princess became his girlfriend. Years later, they were married and lived happily ever after with the dragons._

The End.

* * *

"Seriously, Gobber?"Hiccup said as he finished reading a book that Gobber wrote. The only reason he and his friends decided to give the book a chance because Gobber said that Hiccup and Astrid were in it and that it mentioned their friends as well.

"I'm a _princess_?" Astrid asked disgusted. "'Cause I'm telling you I am _not _a princess."

"It's just a story, Astrid." Gobber said rolling his eyes. He received looks from the gang before he sighed. "What, ye lily-rivers don't like it? Well, I've got something else. It's a play I've written me self." Gobber said as he handed a scroll to Hiccup. He opened it hesitantly before he and his friends began to read it.

**The Princess and the Blacksmith-An original play by Gobber the Belch**

**Written and Produced by Gobber the Belch**

**Screenplay by Gobber the Belch**

**Casting by Gobber the Belch **

"What? Gobber—"

"Read along, lad. Look at the cast! I already included all of ye… although I might have changed yer names a little." Gobber said.

**Characters:**

**Hiccup Haddock as Horrendous the Blacksmith**

**Astrid Hofferson as Princess Astalia the Fierce**

**Toothless as Blacky the Night Fury**

**Gobber the Belch as Gobber the Trainer**

**Snotlout Joggerson as Snotface thecockyboywhothinksheisbetterthaneveryone Joggerson**

**Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston as Rough and Tough the Mischievous**

**Fishlegs Ingerman as Twiglegs the Baker's son**

**Fungus the sheep as The Red Death**

**Mulch and Bucket as the King and Queen**

**Stoick Haddock as First Lieutenant Stoick Haddock**

"Horrendous?!" Hiccup exclaimed as he stared at Gobber.

"_Princess Astalia_? What the?!" Astrid said.

"At least you don't have the name 'Snotface'!"

"Twiglegs?" Fishlegs asked as he stared with weary eyes at the paper.

"I love our name!" Tuffnut said as he head-butted with his sister.

"And why does Toothless have the name 'Blacky'?" Hiccup asked. Toothless stared at Gobber with a horrified expression.

_Blacky the Dragon?! I am sooo out of here. Nobody calls me Blacky! _Toothless tried to say but it only came out as a bunch of growls and gurgles before he stalked out of the hall. All eyes then turned to Gobber.

"So, ya'll do it?" He asked in a hopeful voice.

"NO!" the teens said, minus Ruffnut and Tuffnut, before following Toothless out the door. Gobber sighed as Ruffnut took a hold of the paper.

"How in the name of Odin's beard will Mildew's sheep play the Red Death?"

* * *

**Well, there you go! Oh and by the way, do you guys know the movie "Epic"? 'cause I'm telling you, the movie IS epic! It was so cool! :D anyway, that's all. Review what you guys think!**


	12. Hide and Pray She Doesn't Find You

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD!**

* * *

**Hide And Pray She Doesn't Find You**

_Oh my gods, oh my gods, OH MY GODS_

Hi.

_You're probably wondering why I have been saying the phrase "oh my gods" multiple times. Well, you see, I'm running right now. As fast as my legs, well leg, could carry me. Someone's chasing me. Threatening to rip me apart limb by limb. This person is so terrifying that you could get incinerated by just the intensity of her glare. And I managed to piss her off now of all days._

Hiccup jumped over a rock and slid to a stop and hid behind a big tree, huffing and heaving trying to quiet down. He glanced around nervously. When he heard a rustle, he ran again.

_You're probably wondering who I'm talking about right now. Well, the person I'm talking about is none other than_

_Astrid Hofferson… My girlfriend._

Hiccup scrambled and hid behind a boulder. Sweat sliding down his face and back. Snotlout and Tuffnut were as good as dead when they were caught, and who knows where Fishlegs was. He quieted his huffs down and listened for any signs of movement. Just then, an axe wedged itself on the tree in front of him.

"Shit!" Hiccup cursed as he began to run again.

_I managed to piss her off by saying that she looked terrible today. And Snotlout, Tuffnut and Fishlegs agreed with me. How should I know that she has her period today? I was about to ask her why she looked terrible and if she was okay when Astrid started to chase us right into the woods. Toothless is somewhere back in Berk. I wish he would sense that I am very much in danger and come help me._

There were heavy footsteps closing in on Hiccup. He took a sharp turn to his right hoping to lose his tracker.

_Well, a guy can hope, right? _

_Snotlout and Tuffnut were already caught a mile back. They're probably injured… badly. Luckily, Fishlegs and I got away. But we separated in hopes to confuse Astrid._

Hiccup settled ducked behind a large, uprooted tree root. He waited. There was a scream. Fishlegs was caught.

"HICCUP!" an all too familiar voice growled. Hiccup started running again.

_Fishlegs is now caught and is probably as good as dead too. _

Hiccup grunted as he felt his stump throb from all the running.

_And I probably am as good as dead now too._

Hiccup came to a stop as he arrived at the beach. He looked around for anything that can aid him in his escape but he found none. He turned around, hoping to go back but in a different route only to come face to face with a glaring Astrid Hofferson, axe in one hand.

_See what I mean?_

Astrid slowly advances as Hiccup slowly backs away with each step she takes.

_So to all you boys out there, if you manage to piss your girlfriend, sister, mother, girl cousin, girl friend or any girl you know when she is on her period,_

Hiccup's right foot hits water. This is it. He looks up to see Astrid smirking down at him.

_Your only chance? Hide and pray she doesn't find you._

* * *

**Well, this was fun to write! I can totally imagine Astrid doing this sort of thing. Sorry for the curse Hiccup said. It just seemed fitting because of the situation he and his male friends got themselves into. Sorry guys…**

**Hiccup, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Fishlegs: Whatever…**

**Astrid: *smirks evilly* **

**Anyway, so, what do you guys think?**


	13. Toothless Wants Fish

**I hope you're enjoying my stories so far! I love you, my wonderful readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon!**

* * *

**Toothless Wants Fish**

Toothless lay about on the grass, one relaxing afternoon in Berk. Hiccup was busy helping the townspeople in repairing a damaged house from the previous storm that arrived. He had nothing else better to do so he just decided to lie on the grass by the forge where Hiccup said that he would go after he finished helping the townspeople. Toothless was just about to slip into a slumber when his nose picked up a scent.

It smelled like fish!

Toothless cracked his eyes open to see that there was, in fact a juicy fish lying on the ground. Toothless' mind was racing with these particular thoughts as he stared at the fish hungrily.

_There is a fish on the ground._

_Dragons like fish._

_Toothless is a dragon._

_Toothless likes fish._

_Toothless is hungry._

_Toothless wants the fish._

_Toothless therefore concludes that he will have the fish._

_Toothless will eat the fish._

_Toothless will be a happy dragon._

The Night Fury got up to pounce on the juicy snack. He leapt and landed with a thud on the spot where the fish was. However, when he opened his paws, the fish was gone! Toothless looked around until he spotted the fish just a few feet from him. He gets ready to pounce again before doing so. And when he landed, the fish moved again. Toothless growled.

_Why is the fish moving away from Toothless?_ He thought. He examined the fish carefully until he saw a string attached to its tail. He followed the string with his dragon eyes until it disappeared into the bushes where he heard a snicker. Toothless gathered gas in his mouth before shooting a plasma blast at the bush. Soon enough, Tuffnut emerged holding his nose.

"Oh I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" He yelled as he raced towards his house.

Toothless gave a satisfied grunt before swallowing the fish and walking back to his spot by the forge where he laid back down and took a nap. After all, Toothless always gets what he wants.

* * *

**Who doesn't love Toothless! This is probably my last update until next weekend... Hopefully. School starts in June 4 for me... UGH. Thank you so much for all your reviews, favorites and alerts! I love you guys!**


	14. Out of My League

**Hello everyone! So... School's a bit** (sorry for the language). It's only the first week and we have a ton of work to do... Oh, and by the way, thank you so much for all your reviews and favorites and alerts! It's glad to know that you've been enjoying the stories so far!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HTTYD.**

**Oh, and I also don't own "Out of my League" by Stephen Sparks.**

**Okay, so on with the oneshot!**

**Warning: contains major Hicstrid fluff. You have been warned!**

* * *

**Out of My League**

Astrid wandered about inside Hiccup's little room in the forge. She had come to visit Hiccup since they haven't got any time for themselves. And now that she finally has it, she intends to spend it with him.

However, when she arrived at the forge where she knew he would be, she found him shirtless, with his apron on, pounding away on his workload. She sent a smirk his way when he saw her, attempting to hide the upcoming blush on her cheeks. He gave her his signature grin before placing the metal hammer that he held, down on the table near him. He then proceeded to approach her.

"Hey, Astrid." He greeted as he came a stop in front of her. Her smirk widened as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wow, you've improved, Haddock. You finally got over the habit of stuttering whenever I come to see you." Astrid remarked as she eyed him. He let out a chuckle before running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah. I'm happy I finally got over that 'habit' too. Anyway, not to be rude or anything but, why are you here? Do you need something? Axe sharpening or anything like that?" He inquired as he discreetly took a glance at himself from the reflective piece of metal that hung on the side. When he saw that he didn't have a shirt on, he blushed a good shade of pink.

"And, sorry if I don't have a shirt on…. It gets really hot working in the forge."

"Eh, I don't mind. And to answer your question a while ago, no, I don't need anything. Is it bad to visit you every now and then for no reason at all?" Astrid asked. Hiccup smirked at her before turning back to his workload.

"I don't know. You usually don't do this sort of thing unless…. The great Astrid Hofferson _misses_ a _hiccup_ like me…." Hiccup suggested while attempting to look all sexy. Astrid rolled her eyes before punching him on his arm a little bit hard.

"Don't push it, Haddock." She stated before looking around. Hiccup smiled goofily.

"Well, I have one more sword to finish but it won't be long. Why don't you wait in my room? It's much cleaner there than it is in here." Hiccup said as he took a hold of his metal hammer again. Astrid nodded before ducking into his room which leads to her situation right now.

She got bored sitting on his chair so she began to look around. Sketches, notes, projects etc. filled the walls in his room. There were little prototypes here and there and some crumpled papers on the ground. However, what she saw on his desk weren't projects, what she saw were sketches of everything…. And everyone. Most of them were sketches of dragons, but she saw some of their friends, his father and even Gobber. As she looked, her eyes travelled down to one thing that was left open.

His notebook.

And on that very page that was open was a sketch. And not just and sketch.

It was her.

A blush found its way to her cheeks as she took a good look at herself that was inscribed in its pages. In the picture, she had the tip of her axe on the ground while she had her arms over the hilt as if she was leaning over a table. Her bangs were out of her face revealing her eyes. She had the smile that she wore only when around she was around Hiccup. He made her look like some sort of Viking goddess in this picture.

She felt herself brush away the bangs on her face as she stared at her own eyes. It looked as if Hiccup really took time in drawing them. Did her eyes really look as beautiful as they were in the picture?

She looked at the page that was connected to it and saw what looked like a poem? Whatever it was, Astrid wanted to know.

"Sorry if I took so long Astrid…." Hiccup trailed of as he saw Astrid looking at his drawing of her. The young Viking girl scrambled to her feet instantly, knocking over his desk causing the notebook to fall to the ground.

"Hiccup! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to, I was bored so I looked around and I saw your notebook and…. I'm sorry…." Astrid rambled as she bent over to pick up the fallen notebook with Hiccup doing just that. Their hands brushed making the both of them blush harder. Hiccup took a hold of the notebook before standing with Astrid doing the same.

"Its fine, Astrid. It's my fault; I was the one who left it open." He said as he smiled a small smile. Astrid nodded as she avoided eye contact. She took a glance at the notebook before finally meeting Hiccup's gaze.

"About the drawing…." She began. Hiccup blushed again before sighing.

"I know… it's horrible. It wasn't finished—"

"What do you mean it's 'horrible'? It was amazing! I knew you were good in drawing but I didn't realize you were _that_ good." Astrid felt herself saying. Why was she being so defensive of this?

"I was wondering about the some sort of poem or something beside the drawing…. Was it actually a poem?" she asked curiosity getting the best of her. Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck.

"It wasn't exactly a poem…" he began. Astrid eyed him, encouraging him to go on.

"It was a… song…" he finished at last. Astrid stared.

"A song? About what?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's about... You..." he said, looking sheepishly at her direction.

"Oh…. _Oh_…" she murmured.

"Yeah… _oh_…" Hiccup said sighing. They stood in awkward silence before Astrid spoke up.

"Can you sing it to me?" Hiccup stared in shock before processing her words. He hesitated.

"Come on, Hiccup. You said the song _was_ for me, so why not sing it to _me_?" she persisted.

"It's not really that good and besides, I have a terrible voice…" Hiccup said. Astrid rolled her eyes before slugging him on the arm.

"Will you _stop_ downgrading yourself and just _get on with it_?" Astrid remarked. Hiccup sighed before agreeing. He opened the notebook to the page of the song and handed it to her.

"Alright. Here it goes…" he began. Astrid glanced at the notebook.

_It's her hair and her eyes today,_

_That just simply take me away_

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love_

_Makes me shiver, but in a good way_

_All those times I have sat and stared_

_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair,_

_And she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays_

_With me sitting there, slack-jawed and nothing to say_

'_Cause I love her with all that I am_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

'_Cause she's all that I see_

_And she's all that I need_

_And I'm out of my league once again… _

_It's a master full melody_

_When she calls out my name to me_

_As the world spins around her_

_She laughs, rolls her eyes_

_And I feel like I'm falling_

_But it's no surprise_

'_Cause I love her with all that I am_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

'_Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_

_But I'd rather be here than on land_

_Yes she's all that I see _

_And she's all that I need_

_And I'm out of my league once again…_

When Hiccup finished, he eyed Astrid nervously, afraid that she might laugh at his face. But then she smiled her rare, beautiful smile that was only shown when he was round her.

"Wow, Hiccup, I think you could sing for a living." She remarked, still smiling as she handed him the notebook. Hiccup's face brightened.

"Really?"

"Really." She confirmed. "It was beautiful."

Hiccup was about to thank her when they heard Ruffnut calling for Astrid.

"Astrid! You're mother's looking for you so get your sorry but over there and stop making out with your boyfriend!" Ruffnut called. Hiccup and Astrid glanced at each other before laughing. They didn't really know what was so funny but they just went along with it. Astrid calmed down after a while.

"I better get going before Ruff drags me out." She said as Hiccup walked her to the entrance of the forge.

"Yeah, I bet you should." Hiccup said while grinning. Astrid smirked before punching him on his arm, hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" Hiccup exclaimed as he rubbed his arm.

"That's for downgrading yourself and saying that the song was horrible." Hiccup blinked. He was about to say something when his lips got busy doing something else. His eyes closed automatically before he sighed into her lips. Astrid pulled away after a moment before grinning at him.

"That's for everything else." She said as she walked out of the forge. Hiccup smiled as he leaned on the doorframe watching her go when she turned around to face him again.

"Oh, and Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

Astrid smiled before saying four words which made Hiccup a happy and giddy boy for an entire week.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**I warned you that it was fluffy...**


	15. Proposing

**So, I'm in the mood for some very fluffy one-shots so no complaining! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon!**

**Warning: Contains major Hicstrid fluff! Be prepared!**

* * *

**Proposing**

"Hey, Astrid." Hiccup called once he spotted Astrid hunched over some yaks and… milking them? What?

"Oh, hey, Hiccup. Good timing. I was just finishing up here." Astrid said as she wiped a sweat from her brow. She pulled one last time at the yak's udder before standing up and bringing the bucket of milk with her.

"Why are you milking yaks? I mean, aren't you supposed to be the tough and fierce Valkyrie who doesn't want to do what all the average maidens do?" Hiccup asked jokingly. Astrid, despite holding the bucket full of milk in one hand, slugged him on his arm. Even after all these years, it still hurt him.

"They're my chores. My mother had me do them since she was busy sewing. I don't even know why. When I asked, she would give me this mischievous smile with her eyes twinkling and told me that there will be a celebration." Astrid said. Hiccup sighed.

"Yeah, I know what you feel. My Dad had me draw up plans for a house and had me oversee construction. Plus, it seems like the entire village teamed up to torture me with all their requests." Hiccup said as he put his hands in the pockets of his trousers. He felt a tiny, circular object that was his objective of coming in the first place.

"Oh, Astrid, have you, um, got a minute?" he asked. The blonde placed her bucket down and pushed her hair back.

"I have to deliver this bucket to the great hall, which I don't know what for by the way, but I think I can spare a few minutes." Hiccup smiled nervously.

"Great, so um, Astrid… will—"

"Hiccup! Get yer dragon trainer butt over here and help yer boss with this metal work!" Gobber yelled as he pushed a wheelbarrow full of weapons towards the forge. Hiccup felt his jaw dropped.

"Oh come on, you've got to be kidding me! Who gets that many requests to fill in just one day?"

"Apparently, you." Astrid said as she patted his shoulder. She looked up at him with a mischievous smile. "Better go now, dragon conqueror."

"Astrid! Where's the yak's milk?" Mulch called over.

"Better go now, yak maiden." Hiccup taunted with a grin. Astrid scowled before slugging his arm again.

"Shut up." she said as she kissed his cheek before picking up her bucket.

"We'll talk later." Hiccup said. Astrid nodded before the two went their separate ways. Hiccup eyeing his workload the entire time.

"Or, maybe tomorrow." He grumbled

* * *

"Hiccup!" Astrid called. Hiccup looked up from the house's plans to see Astrid running towards him. He smiled at her before rolling up the plans.

"Hey, Astrid." He greeted.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about yesterday?" she asked as she looked at the house that was under construction behind him. Remembering the ring that was still in his pocket, Hiccup cleared his throat.

"Well, the thing is, Astrid, I was thinking—"

"Astrid! Your mother's calling for you!" Ruffnut yelled. Astrid gave Hiccup one last apologetic look before jogging towards Ruffnut.

"I'll talk to you later, Hiccup!" she called. Hiccup sighed.

"Hiccup? The plans?" Stoick said. Hiccup turned to his father.

"Right, the plans." He said with a sigh as he opened the scroll.

* * *

"Astrid! Are you busy?"

Astrid looked up from the shield that she was polishing to see Hiccup standing with a hopeful look. She sighed before dropping the polishing rag on her lap. They hardly got any time to talk properly with all the preparations for a celebration they didn't even know. She glanced at Hiccup with a smile who in turn visibly deflated.

"Oh, I see you're busy. I can come back later?" he asked. Astrid shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I can make time." She said as she motioned for Hiccup to come closer. He grinned before sitting on the ground beside her. He took her hand in his.

"Astrid, I've been thinking about—"

"Hiccup!" the young Viking growled under his breath.

"_What?!_" he yelled. Fishlegs was taken aback by the sudden burst of emotion. Hiccup sighed before letting go of Astrid's hand who was trying hard to hide her scowl at the interruption.

"Sorry, Legs. What is it?" Hiccup asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt but your father called for you. Saying that the wagon that carried all the doors and windows for the house went down the hill and to the docks." Fishlegs said.

"Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me!" Hiccup said as he face-palmed.

"I wish I was, but sadly, I'm not kidding you, Hiccup." Fishlegs said. Hiccup sighed dramatically.

"I've got to go." He said before kissing Astrid's cheek and hurrying off with Fishlegs towards the docks.

"And I'll be here, polishing shields…." Astrid said as she picked up her rag and began polishing again.

"I don't even know why I'm doing this!"

* * *

Hiccup looked around from the tree he was hiding from for any signs of Astrid. They were supposed to meet up here at the entrance of the forest so that they could go to Toothless' cove and talk there. The villagers didn't seem to give them a break from all the work so they hid.

"Hiccup!" he heard a whisper. He turned to see Astrid walk up to him. He looked around nervously.

"Did anyone follow you?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Good. Let's go." He said as he grabbed her hand. Just as they were about to make their way to the forest, the villagers found them and began to corner them.

"Hiccup! We need you at the construction site! And Gobber also said that you have a workload waiting for you in the forge."

"Astrid, your mother called for you. Mrs. Thortson also said to stop by her house later for your mother will be there too to teach you cooking.

Astrid blushed at that.

"Hiccup, we need to get going. We're losing daylight. Plus the workers are having trouble in placing the furniture." Stoick said.

"Astrid, come on!" A random village maiden said.

"SHUT IT!" Hiccup and Astrid yelled at the same time causing the entire crowd of villagers to stop their talking. Silence loomed over them. Hiccup ran a hand through his hair.

"Everyone, don't get me wrong when I say this but, give us a break! You've been giving us so much work to do that we don't even get to talk to each other anymore." He said.

"Yeah, for _one week_ you guys tire us out!" Astrid supplied.

"But, there are so much things that need to be done!" one Viking said.

"We know that and we will help, but can I just please have a minute to talk to Astrid? It's really important." Hiccup asked his father as he fingered the tiny object he had in his pocket. Stoick, who caught on rather quickly, gave Hiccup a smile before nodding.

"Thanks." He said before turning to Astrid. "Astrid, now that we finally have time to talk, I just wanted to ask if…. If… um…." Hiccup stuttered as he felt many pairs of eager eyes on him.

"I can't talk to Astrid with all of you staring!" Hiccup complained.

"Just get on with it, lad." Someone yelled. Astrid chuckled before turning Hiccup to face her.

"Don't mind them. Just imagine that I'm the only on here." She whispered. Hiccup took a deep breath before nodding.

"Astrid, remember the time when Mom would take me to your house to play while she and your mom would chat with each other?" Hiccup asked. Astrid smiled before nodding.

"And also the time when I was beat up some time when we were twelve, you barged in with some bandages and patched me up and left without another word?" he continued. Astrid looked at him

"Hiccup—"

"No, let me finish." He pleaded. Astrid nodded before smiling at him encouragingly.

"Back then, even when the others were taunting and making fun of me, you wouldn't join in. sure you would glare at me at times but that was it."

"And then, you discovered Toothless… I was really determined to change your outlook towards dragons, so Toothless and I 'kidnapped' you. We flew over clouds and over Berk and it was the best flight of my life." Hiccup said with a smile. Astrid smiled back.

"Me too, Hiccup."

"Then, they took Toothless away…." He began. Stoick looked at his son with guilt in his eyes.

"Hiccup… son—"

"No, Dad. It's okay. I'm not putting you all on a guilt trip. Just let me finish." Hiccup interrupted. Stoick nodded and gestured for him to proceed.

"Astrid, you were the one who gave me back my strength and courage. And with that, Toothless and I defeated the Red Death."

"And then, I blacked out," he said with a frown. Astrid looked at him.

"I almost died, Astrid. Did you know that?" he asked her. She looked at him with wide eyes before shaking her head.

"No, Hiccup. I—"

"I felt it, Astrid. The pain. It was too much. I couldn't take it. I wanted to let go. Besides, when I wake up, I'll just be Hiccup the Useless again. So what's the use of fighting anyway?"

"Hiccup—"

"But, did you know what kept me holding on?"

"Hiccup, I—"

"Did you know, Astrid?"

"What was it Hiccup?" she asked. He took a deep breath.

"You." He said at last. Astrid stared.

"Me?"

"Yes. I heard you. You and Toothless. You were…. Crying. Telling me to come back. I heard Toothless' soft growls and whimpers ever so often telling me to wake up. Telling me to fight." He said as he looked down.

"Then, I heard you. I remembered every word that you said back then. 'Hiccup, please, fight. For your tribe, your dad, Toothless… fight for me.' You said. Whenever I felt that I was slipping away because of the pain, I always heard your voice telling me to fight. Although it was very far away. You told me to fight so I did." Hiccup said while smiling sheepishly. Astrid smiled back a watery smile.

"I fought to get to you and Toothless. Despite the pain and the darkness, I fought to wake up…. and I did." He said at last. Astrid smiled and cupped his cheek.

"The point is, Astrid, it may sound very corny coming from me but I made a vow that no matter what, I will always keep fighting for you. No matter how hard you push me away, no matter how you insist that you fight your own battles, I will always keep fighting for you." He said as he leaned into her touch. There were some sniffles heard in the background and some catcalls but Hiccup didn't care.

"For the rest of your life?" Astrid asked jokingly. Hiccup snorted.

"The rest of my life? I've been fighting for a chance with you ever since I was eight! The rest of my life will be a piece of cake." He said with a goofy smile. Astrid grinned back.

"Good."

"I have one favour though. You know, to ask for in return." Astrid eyed him.

"What? The rest of my life is a pretty long time you know." He remarked. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"And what would that favour be?"

"Astrid," he began as he took the ring that he made himself from his pocket and held it to her. "M-marry me?" he squeaked. Astrid laughed despite herself and punching him on the arm before nodding furiously.

"Yes, you dumb idiot! _Of course_ I'll marry you, you jerk!" She said. Cheers erupted as Hiccup smiled before placing the ring on her finger. Stoick gave a chuckle before placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Well, it's about time you asked her, son." He said. "Because the wedding's in five days so we better finish all the preparation now."

"Wait, so you mean, all these work, the house, the preparations were for us all along?" Astrid asked. Stoick gave a chuckle.

"Why yes! I've already talked to your parents about the contract, Astrid. All that's left are the preparations."

"Wow." Hiccup and Astrid said at the same time.

"Wow is right. But Hiccup. Ye aren't getting off the hook. Marriage preparations of not ye'r coming with me to the forge where an entire workload is waiting for ye." Gobber said as he dragged Hiccup away from the crowd. He groaned.

"Oh, come on!"

"Let's see how you 'fight' your way out of this one, dragon boy." Astrid said as she caught up to him. She smirked before kissing his cheek. "I'll see you at the wedding." She said with a wink and a taunting grin before walking away leaving a grumbling Hiccup to be dragged away by Gobber.

* * *

**Yeah, the ending's not so great but give me a break! It's like one in the morning when I wrote this… anyway, tell me what you think!**


	16. Theme Park Visit

**Is it possible to hate and love your school at the same time? -_-**

**By the way, I just wanted you all to know that this one-shot is AU. Anyway, that's all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon**

* * *

**Theme Park Visit **

Hiccup groaned as he heard the familiar beep of his alarm. He buried his head under his pillow in attempts to drown out its annoying noise but it was persistent. He groaned again before sitting up and slamming his hand down on the snooze button. Satisfied, he plopped back down on his bed and closed his eyes. He was about to slip back into his slumber when his phone rang loudly. He cursed under his breath before rolling over only to fall on the floor with a loud thud. He reached up and answered.

"Hello?" he asked groggily. There was a chuckle on the other line.

"You forgot, didn't you?" a familiar voice said. Hiccup scratched his head whilst still lying on the floor of his bedroom.

"Forgot what, Astrid?"

"We're going to the newly opened theme park today, Hiccup. Now you better hurry up. We're coming over in ten minutes."

"But, the park doesn't open until one!" He complained. He could practically hear her smirk on the other end.

"Check your clock." Hiccup craned his neck to glance at the clock. It read 12:40 pm.

"It says 12:40…" Hiccup mumbled into his phone. Astrid waited until Hiccup shot up. He cursed under his breath.

"I overslept! I got to go, Astrid." Hiccup said as he fought to get untangled from his covers. Again, he could practically hear her roll her eyes.

"You know that I'm going to punch you when I get there, right?" she asked. Hiccup finally freed himself before holding his phone.

"Oh goody." He said sarcastically.

"Just get ready." Astrid told him before she hung up. Hiccup threw the phone on his bed before walking into his bathroom to take a very quick shower before getting dressed in a green, long sleeved shirt, brown polo shirt over it, some jeans and light brown slip on shoes. He grabbed his phone before bounding down the stairs of his house. Toothless, his cat, poked his head from the kitchen.

"Meow?" Toothless meowed. Hiccup approached his cat before petting him affectionately.

"Sorry, bud. I over slept again." Hiccup said as he filled Toothless' bowl with his food. Toothless leapt out of Hiccup's and approached the bowl. Hiccup wrote a note for his dad before grabbing an apple from the counter.

"I'll be going now, bud. Be good. Dad will probably arrive a little earlier than me so don't get in trouble!" Hiccup called as he grabbed his sling bag and went out the door. Toothless walked over to watch the front door close. He looked around and smiled a cat smile.

He had the house all to himself.

This is going to be good.

Toothless purred before walking back into the kitchen to finish his meal.

* * *

"Hey guys." Hiccup greeted once he approached his friends only to get slugged in the arm by Astrid.

"Ow!" He cried as a few snickers went out through the group. Astrid brushed her bangs away from her face. Hiccup turned to look at her fully.

She wore a brown, above the knee, sort of flowy skirt with a red sweater tied around her waist. She wore a blue-green shirt with some weird pattern stripes on it. She had on the red, "Nadder spiked" headband she got as a present for her twelfth birthday from her grandmother. According to her grandmother, it belonged to their ancestor in times of Vikings and dragons and that those spikes belong to a "Deadly Nadder" or something like that. He heard that legend from his grandfather sometimes but back to the topic.

Despite her… err… "Weird" (he didn't know how to describe it) style, he still thought she looked beautiful.

"Didn't I tell you on the phone a while ago that I was going to punch you for oversleeping?" she asked as they began to walk towards the theme park.

"Oh come on, Astrid. You just missed Hiccup because you haven't seen each other for days." Ruffnut remarked as her twin made kissing noises. Hiccup and Astrid rolled their eyes.

"Um guys? Are the theme park's rides safe?" Fishlegs asked suddenly as looked up from his phone. The rest of the teens stared at him questioningly. He made a gesture.

"What? My mom texted. You know how she's protective of me." He said as he went back to texting his mom.

"Yeah, I can imagine." Tuffnut whispered to Snotlout who snickered.

It was not long before they arrived. They paid for their tickets before going inside. Sounds of laughter, screams and sounds of the rides filled their ears as they looked around. Different rides were positioned throughout the quite big park. Children were running around, parents chasing them, different vendors calling out to people and some performers parading around the park.

"Score, dude!" Snotlout cried as he and Tuffnut fist pumped each other. The girls rolled their eyes.

"So, what do you guys want to ride first?" Astrid asked as she scanned her eyes around the area. Ruffnut, who had been jumping slightly in excitement, began to tug on Astrid's arm.

"Come on, Astrid! Let's go on that one first!" she said as she pointed at a ride at the far side of the area. It was a big, Viking style ship that rocks its passengers like a swing. But very high. Astrid grinned.

"Well, are you guys coming?" she called over her shoulder. Snotlout and Tuffnut raced over to the line while Hiccup and Fishlegs trailed behind the girls.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Hiccup said under his breath as Fishlegs began saying stuff about safety and crazy friends. Hiccup sighed as they came to a stop behind Astrid and Ruffnut who were grinning in excitement. The line was pretty long but to Hiccup, it was the shortest time he had to wait for something in his entire life. They walked over to the ride and stared as the girls got on their seats at the very back row.

"What are you waiting for? Are you gonna ride?" Ruffnut began.

"Or are you too chicken?" Astrid finished, mostly thrown in Hiccup's direction. Hiccup puffed his cheeks and barged over to where Astrid and Ruffnut were sitting, Fishlegs in tow.

"How come you're taking me?!" Fishlegs whined. Hiccup grunted as he gestured for Astrid to scoot over.

"Because, if I'm suffering, then you are too." He said grudgingly as he took a seat. Fishlegs hesitantly sat beside Hiccup before looking around nervously. Snotlout took a deep breath.

"Well, if Useless can do it, then so can we!" He said as he and Tuffnut pushed Fishlegs to the side, squishing Hiccup, Astrid and Ruffnut in the process before taking a seat. Soon, the ride operator secured everyone in before pressing the big, red button that made the ride turn on.

The rocking was slow and low at first.

"Well, I guess this isn't so bad." Fishlegs said with a nervous chuckle. Ruffnut peered past Astrid who was smirking in an evil way.

"Oh trust me, it gets better." Ruffnut said as she leaned back in her seat. Fishlegs gulped before leaning towards Hiccup.

"I have a feeling that her meaning of 'better' is very far from my definition of it…" He whispered. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Really? I didn't notice." He said sarcastically as he tightened his grip on the safety bar.

The boat's rocking became a little higher and a little harder. Snotlout and Tuffnut, who were trying to act tough, laughed.

"Hey! Look at me! I'm the Viking from the stories Astrid's grandma tells us about!" Snotlout said as he threw his hands in the air. Tuffnut smirked before pushing Snotlout so that he would lean over the safety bar and get a view of down below. Snotlout yelped and gripped the bar.

"Dude, don't do that!" he yelled.

"Where's your Viking demeanour now?" Tuffnut shot back as the rest of their friends laughed but it soon turned into screams as the boat rocked them high into the air.

"OH MY GOD!" Tuffnut shouted as he and Snotlout held onto each other for dear life. Fishlegs squeaked ever so often as the boat would rock back and forth. He gripped the bar so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"WHOA!" Hiccup screamed as he felt his butt rising as the boat rocked forth again. He wasn't scared…. Okay, maybe a little bit, but he was also enjoying it. He always wanted to feel the wind on his cheeks and the view you get from being so high up, it was, dare he say it, amazing. He looked to his left and saw Astrid yelling out of pleasure with her arms thrown up in the air. Her cheeks were flushed and she had a wide grin on her face. Hiccup grinned despite feeling his stomach climb up to his chest as the both rocked them again.

"WooHooo!" Astrid and Ruffnut screamed as they hi-fived each other. Astrid then noticed Hiccup staring at her so she grinned wildly at his direction. She nudged his arm before raising hers in the air and yelling on the top of her lungs. Hiccup took a deep breath, as the boat rocked back; he raised his hands and screamed as the boat rocked forth again.

"There you go!" Astrid yelled over the wind as she laughed. Hiccup joined in too.

The ride went on for a few moments before it rocked slowly to a stop. The teens piled out of the ride.

"So, what will we ride next?" Astrid asked as she turned to the boys. Hiccup looked fine, he was even grinning. Fishlegs looked like he was about to throw up, Snotlout and Tuffnut looked scared.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me that one ride got you shaken up, troll face." Ruffnut remarked at her twin and Snotlout. The two looked at each other before standing up straight again.

"What do you mean shaken up? We're men! That one, silly ride cannot bring us down!" Snotlout declared. Tuffnut nodded.

"Yeah! What he said." Tuffnut said. His sister rolled her eyes.

"Well, if that one 'silly' ride can't bring you guys down, how 'bout we go on that one next?" Ruffnut said as she pointed towards a very big roller coaster with twirls and loops. They could hear the passengers' blood-curling screams from where they were standing. Snotlout and Tuffnut gulped.

"Psh, that? Come on, riding that will be a piece of cake! But let's save that for later. You know, best for last." Tuffnut said as Snotlout grinned. The girls rolled their eyes. Hiccup noticed Fishlegs was still a bit shaken up.

"You okay, Fishlegs?" he asked as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Fishlegs shuddered before nodding.

"Yeah, Hiccup. I'm fine." He said.

"Come on! Let's go to the bumper cars next!"

* * *

The rest of the day was spent howling, cheering, screaming and sometimes cursing as the teens rode on different rides. Astrid and Ruffnut always suggested on riding on the thrilling and extreme rides while the boys would hesitate. When they got tired from the rides, they decided to try the booths in which you can win prizes. They came upon a ball throwing booth in which the prize was a dragon plushie. The teens decided to try it for fun.

"I'm so gonna win this thing." Snotlout boasted as he threw his ball only to hit the edge of the board. Astrid gave him a look.

"The sun was in my eyes, Astrid!" he said. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"What do you want me to do, block out the sun?" Snotlout rambled on but Astrid wasn't listening. She was too busy watching a certain auburn haired boy who was trying to perfect his aim. His tongue was sticking out and his brows were knitted together. He threw his ball. His force was a bit weak and the ball fell before it could even hit the target. He sighed before looking at the dragon plushie longingly. Astrid didn't know why. She got ready to throw her ball and hit it right at the bull's eye. The worker handed her the cute, dragon plushie. She smiled before handing it to Hiccup who had a shocked look on his face. He took the plushie hesitantly.

"Um, thanks, I guess…" he murmured while a blush started to form on his cheeks. Astrid looked at him before grinning.

"Ooooh, Astrid gave Hiccup a plushie. How romantic!" Ruffnut teased before laughing. Astrid elbowed her.

"Shut up."

The teens continued on with the rest of the booths before an announcement from a megaphone stuck on top of a high pole came, saying that the park was about to close soon. Astrid and Ruffnut quickly dragged the boys to their last ride of the day.

"Come on!" the girls said as they raced into the not so long line. The boys gave hesitant glances over each other before joining the girls in the line for the "deadly" roller coaster Ruffnut pointed to a while ago.

"I have a feeling I won't survive up there." Fishlegs murmured as he glanced at the rollercoaster. Hiccup nodded out of instinct. He was too busy watching the coaster flip and turn its passengers. Their screams were the loudest that he had heard. All too soon, the coaster came to a stop in front of them. The passengers stepped out looking harassed and about to throw up. Some were even crying…. Out of joy? Hiccup didn't think so.

"That's it! I'm out." Fishlegs declared as he made a move to get out of there. Ruffnut, however, took a hold of his shirt.

"Oh no you won't! You're coming with me!" she said as she dragged Fishlegs to the now vacant cart in front of them. She sat Fishlegs down and quickly pulled down the safety bar and the thing over the chest that keeps the passenger locked into place. Fishlegs gave Hiccup a frightened glance. The auburn haired boy was about to say something in assurance when he was forcedly pulled to seat on the cart just behind Ruffnut and Fishlegs.

"Um, Astrid? I don't know about this…" Hiccup pointed as Astrid brought down the safety bars to lock Hiccup and herself in place. She sent a smirk to the boy's direction.

"Well, can't back down now, can we?" Astrid said. Hiccup was about to reply when the coaster suddenly began to move. Hiccup could only let out a squeak as he held the bars tightly. Fishlegs wasn't so good either. Neither were Tuffnut and Snotlout who were seating in the cart behind them.

The coaster was near the top now. They were so high up! Hiccup thought as he glanced around. The coaster came to a brief stop on the top before dropping down at high rates. Hiccup's eyes watered as he saw the ground rushing up to meet them. The coaster jerked upwards and sideways and all the ways Hiccup could only imagine was possible for a mini train to go. He glanced sideways at Astrid. She looked like she was enjoying the ride and at the same time, a bit scared. Hiccup couldn't help but gape at her as the roller coaster continued to flip them.

The coaster came to a slow ride upwards, getting ready to launch its passengers backwards in another trip back. Hiccup took this opportunity to reach out and link his fingers with Astrid's. It was a bold move for his part and he was a little nervous, but when Astrid linked their fingers further, Hiccup couldn't help the grin on his face.

The coaster launched backwards. Astrid's hold on Hiccup's hand tightened as she screamed. Hiccup squeezed it back as tightly before grinning.

"WOOOHOOO!" he yelled. Astrid must have noticed because she gave what looked like a cross between laughter and yelling. After the last turn, the coaster came to a stop. The bars were raised and the teens shakily climb out of the coaster.

"Oh land! How I love you!" Tuffnut said as he practically kissed the ground. Ruffnut and Astrid snickered. Soon, the announcement was made that the park was now officially closed and that everyone should leave. The teens made their way to the exit. They talked while walking for a while before one by one; they went to their respective houses until only Hiccup and Astrid were left. The walk was silent at first before Hiccup asked a question that has been bugging him for a little while now.

"Astrid?" he began.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you give me this?" he asked as he reached into his sling bag and held out the dragon plushie that she had won "for" him. Astrid gave him a confused look.

"I saw you staring at it longingly so I figured that you would like one. So I gave it to you." She stated. Hiccup blinked.

"The truth is, I was hoping to win the plushie for you. But as you can see, I'm not that much of a thrower. And besides, you already beat me to it." Hiccup said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Astrid gaped as both she and Hiccup came to a stop in front of her house. She felt herself blush lightly at the thoughtfulness of Hiccup so she punched him.

"What?!" he complained. Astrid swept her bangs aside.

"That's for trying to give me a plushie." She stated before grabbing the front of his shirt and placing a quick peck on his lips. She chuckled as she saw the heavy blush forming on his cheeks and the dazed look on his face.

"And that?" he asked.

"For being sweet." She said as she started to walk towards the front door of her house.

"Wait! What about this?" Hiccup called as he raised the plushie. Astrid smirked.

"Keep it. After all, I did win it for you." She winked before stepping inside and closing the door. Hiccup grinned to himself before starting towards his house.

When he got there, he saw his father staring at the entrance. He was blocking the view so he couldn't exactly see what was going on.

"Hey, Dad. What's up?" Hiccup asked. Stoick gestured a hand towards the inside of the house.

"See for yourself."

Hiccup stepped inside only to have his jaw drop to the floor. All the furniture was covered in scratches and most of the cloths were ripped apart. The pillows, which were on the couch, now sat there on the floor in a feathery mess. The kitchen was a mess and judging by the looks of the living room, Hiccup feared the state of his room. Hiccup then turned to see a certain black cat napping in the middle of the living room.

"TOOTHLESS!"

All the response he got was a grin from the sleeping cat.

* * *

**Well, that's my attempt in making and AU fic! I hope you guys liked it! Reviews are appreciated!**


	17. Hello, Mom

**I AM SO SORRY! Really, I am. Damn school. -_- Anyway, to make up for my absence last week, I'll post two updates today. :D Hope ya'll forgive me! *stares at readers with puppy dog eyes***

* * *

**Hello, Mom**

The sound of rain filled Hiccup's ears as he walked along the damp streets of Berk. It was nearly the middle of the night and everyone was most likely asleep in their homes. _The perfect time. _Hiccup thought.

Tugging his now drenched coat closer to him, Hiccup continued to walk towards the woods. But before he got there, he passed by Astrid's house. He took a quick glance up towards her room. There was a faint glow.

_She still must be awake. _Hiccup thought as he shook his head. He remembered the time he discovered the fact that Astrid was having a bad case of insomnia for the past few weeks. And in accordance to that, Hiccup had been sneaking into her room with the help of Toothless every now and then to just coax her to sleep. Not that he minded though.

For the first few times he'd done that, his head was nearly chopped off as Astrid hurdled her axe towards him in surprise. When he would explain his reasons for visiting, both of them would blush a good shade of red before Astrid would punch him on the shoulder. Hiccup would then sit on the foot of her bed as Astrid would lie down. It was awkward at first but Hiccup would always make a funny remark about something random and they would talk until Astrid claimed she was sleepy.

Hiccup may or may not have stayed for a little longer to watch her sleep. Not in a creepy sort of way. The following days after that, Astrid had grown accustomed to his visits and would even find herself waiting for him at her window sill. Not that she would admit it to him though. And Hiccup also developed the habit of staying a little longer just to watch her as she slept. He would then brush his fingers over her hair before climbing out the window and sneaking off.

_I'll pay her a visit later._

He continued his walk until he reached the forest. His prosthetic making slight _cling _noises whenever he took a step. He took a quick glance at it. So many memories this leg has. His first ever battle scar, as Astrid his Dad would point out.

Hiccup chuckled to himself as he shook his head yet again. Speaking of his Dad and Astrid, his relationship with them was gradually improving. And he was quite proud.

His Dad was finally listening to him. Sure, there were still some awkward moments between them but he didn't mind. His dad finally accepted him and was proud of him. And that's what all that mattered to Hiccup.

As for Astrid…. Hiccup grinned to himself. Things were good with her. If you asked anyone on Berk on what Hiccup and Astrid were towards each other, you would receive a hearty laugh and a phrase: "Aye, those two are as good as married in the future!"

Astrid wasn't the one for titles or nicknames. And Hiccup wasn't either. They never called themselves a "couple" or "boyfriend and girlfriend". Sure, they acted _like_ a couple. A different kind of couple in fact. With Hiccup receiving a good amount of bruises here and there. But they didn't call themselves that. Why? _Because it just isn't us. _Hiccup thought.

He finally approached his destination. It was at the end of the forest just beside the beach. Hiccup climbed up the mini hill and stood in front of a rather big stone just at the Cliffside. He took a good look at the name that was inscribed on it before crouching down into a sitting position. He hugged his knees up to his chest and looked up at the night sky. Rain drops fell on his face as he stared at the brightest star that symbolized someone very important to him.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there because after a while, a hand was placed on his shoulder. Hiccup looked up to see Astrid, hair drenched, a coat of her own over her and a small smile on her lips. Hiccup smiled back before scooting over so she could sit beside him. Silence fell between the two as they stared at the rock in front of them. Astrid then turned to Hiccup and placed a hand on his shoulder. She smiled when Hiccup turned to face her.

It had been years since Hiccup last visited this place. If he remembered correctly, his last visit was when he was twelve years old. When the kids had teased and beat him up. Hiccup came here and cried for hours, pouring out his frustrations and sadness.

Hiccup smiled back at the girl in front of him before facing the rock once more.

"Hello, Mom," Hiccup began as he fingered the name. _Valhallarama Haddock. _It read. Hiccup glanced at the star before bringing his gaze back at the stone. He smiled.

"You wouldn't believe what happened to me."

* * *

**By the way, for all you Simmers out there, who has a copy of Island Paradise? \m/ :DD**


	18. Fainting

**Fainting**

"Astrid! I'm back!" Hiccup called for his wife as he stepped inside their house.

He placed both of his hands on his back and arched it. He heard it cracked faintly before slouching again. He rubbed the back of his neck as he approached the kitchen. He looked around and saw no sign of her. He scratched his head as he walked towards the living room again.

"Astrid?" He called as he looked around again. Toothless gave a low growl as he sniffed the air for her scent. His ears perked up as he saw her walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Hiccup." Astrid greeted as she arrived downstairs. She punched his shoulder before kissing his cheek. Hiccup groaned as he rubbed his injured arm.

"Astrid! My body is in enough pain as it is!" He complained as he slumped on a bench near the hearth. Astrid rolled her eyes before smirking and walking to the kitchen.

"Aw, can't the mighty chief of Berk handle a little pain?" she teased form the kitchen. Hiccup scowled as he unlocked his prosthetic and rubbed his stump. Toothless snorted as he lay down near the hearth. Astrid came back moments later with a mug of mead in her hands. She handed it to Hiccup.

"Thanks." He said before chugging it down. "Shouldn't you be out there in the forest, killing trees or something?"

"What, you don't want your wife to be here when you get home?" Astrid asked jokingly as she sat beside him on the bench. Hiccup snorted before placing the mug down and facing Astrid.

"Since when did you became the typical wife?" he asked, eyebrows raised. Astrid rolled her eyes before taking the mug and walking towards the kitchen. She looked back at Hiccup before winking and disappearing into the kitchen. Hiccup gave a confused glanced towards Toothless before snapping his leg in place and going after his wife.

"Astrid?" he called. He saw her washing the dishes humming a tune to herself. He leaned against the doorframe and smirked as he watched her. She seemed unusually happy and was even swaying her hips ever so often as she hummed.

"So, how long do you plan on staring at my back, Hiccup? Or is there something else you're staring at?" Astrid remarked as she wiped her hand before facing her husband. Hiccup blushed lightly before chuckling.

"What is it with you today?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around Astrid's waist. "I mean, why are you in such a good mood?"

"Let's just say I found out something yesterday." She said while smirking. Hiccup gave her a curious, and slightly scared, look.

"And what would that be?" he inquired. The blonde grinned before whispering into her husband's ear. When she pulled away, she let out a nervous chuckle as she saw his face. His eyes were wide as plates and his mouth was hanging open. His arms had long let go of her waist and were now hanging limply on his sides.

"Are you… sure?" he stuttered after a good amount of silence. Astrid nodded. Hiccup's mind processed the information before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell on the ground with a thud. Toothless came a few moments later to see his rider passed out on the kitchen floor. He sent Astrid a questioning glance as he nudged her stomach gently and gestured to Hiccup. She rubbed his snout before sighing.

"He definitely took the news well, Toothless." Astrid said with a chuckle as she and Toothless began to drag an unconscious Hiccup onto the bench.

That night, we see Hiccup and Toothless flying in circles over Berk with Hiccup howling and cheering at the wind.

"I'M GONNA BE A FATHER! YOU HEAR THAT BUD? I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!" was his cry. Astrid leaned against the doorframe of their house's entrance as she watched him. He snuck out earlier when he thought that she was fast asleep and took Toothless for a midnight flight.

"Yup, he definitely took it well." She whispered to herself as she rubbed her abdomen gently.

* * *

**Well, that's it! Hope ya'll liked it! **


End file.
